


У вас новое сообщение

by WerantoAvalon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerantoAvalon/pseuds/WerantoAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Скотта появились новые друзья. Стайлзу одиноко и скучно.<br/>Почему бы не написать Дереку?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Message Received](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650456) by [simonsaysyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysyes/pseuds/simonsaysyes). 



**День 1.**

* * *

_Стайлз [19:03]  
_ привет

 _Дерек [19:09]  
_?

 _Стайлз [19:10]  
_ нельзя отвечать знаком вопроса, когда кто-то говорит тебе «привет»

 _Стайлз [19:13]  
_ тебя что, волки воспитывали?!

 _Стайлз [19:17]  
_ давай попробуем ещё раз. привет, Дерек

 _Дерек [19:22]  
_ Чего тебе надо?

 _Стайлз [19:23]  
_ мне скучно

 _Дерек [19:24]  
_ Иди доставай Скотта.

 _Стайлз [19:25]  
_ он с Эллисон

 _Стайлз [19:25]  
_ так что ты должен меня развлечь

 _Дерек [19:32]  
_ Нет.

 _Стайлз [19:33]  
_ да ладно тебе! не думаю, что ты делаешь что-то важное один в своём зловещем логове.

 _Стайлз [19:35]  
_ перестань сердито смотреть на телефон

 _Дерек [19:38]  
_ Я не «смотрю сердито».

 _Стайлз [19:40]  
_ вообще-то постоянно. а ещё пялишься, угрожающе нависаешь, хмуришь брови, показываешь, кто в стае Альфа, и глазеешь на мою потрясающую задницу. ты целыми днями только этим и занимаешься.

 _Дерек [19:42]  
_ Я ни над кем не нависаю!

 _Стайлз [19:43]  
_ вау. то есть тебя смущает только это?

 _Стайлз [19:47]  
_ яяяясно. так что насчёт моей задницы, раз она тебе так нравится?

 _Стайлз [19:53]  
_ Дерек?

 _Стайлз [20:32]  
_ я здесь умираю от скуки…

**_День 2._ **

* * *

_Стайлз [20:48]  
_ если тебе отрезать руку, она отрастёт заново?

 _Дерек [20:56]  
_ Скотт потерял руку?!

 _Стайлз [20:59]  
_ нет! с чего ты это взял?!

 _Стайлз [20:59]  
_ я просто подумал, что это было бы круто. и отвратительно. скорее, больше отвратительно, чем круто.

 _Стайлз [21:06]  
_ ты смотришь Сверхъестественное?

 _Дерек [21:09]  
_ Ты теперь каждый день будешь меня доставать?

 _Стайлз [21:11]  
_ ты хоть знаешь, что такое телевизор?

 _Дерек [21:12]  
_ Почему я не должен этого знать? И представь себе, я в курсе, что такое Сверхъестественное.

 _Стайлз [21:12]  
_ ты фанат Дина или Сэма?

 _Дерек [21:15]  
_ Зависит от сезона. Сэм без души был горяч.

 _Стайлз [21:16]  
_ … ок. кто ты и что ты сделал с Дереком?

 _Дерек [21:17]  
_ Что?

 _Стайлз [21:18]  
_ ты ответил на вопрос, не связанный с оборотнями!

 _Стайлз [21:22]  
_ думаю, ты делаешь успехи в ведении диалога.

 _Дерек [21:31]  
_ Иди к чёрту, Стайлз.

 _Стайлз [21:35]  
_ но у тебя так хорошо получалось!

День 3.

 _Стайлз [17:21]  
_ почему учителям так не нравятся разговоры в классе?

 _Дерек [17:37]  
_ Скотт снова с Эллисон?

 _Стайлз [17:41]  
_ нет. он с Айзеком

 _Дерек [17:59]  
_ А почему ты не можешь потусоваться с ними?

 _Стайлз [18:00]  
_ Айзек не очень-то меня любит.

 _Дерек [18:02]  
_ К тебе просто надо привыкнуть.

 _Стайлз [18:04]  
_ вау. ты сейчас сказал мне что-то приятное? ад, должно быть, замёрз!

 _Дерек [18:05]  
_ Почему я не могу сказать что-то приятное или ответить на вопрос без твоего снисхождения?

 _Стайлз [18:06]  
_ извини, юмор – мой защитный механизм.

 _Дерек [18:10]  
_ То, что я веду себя «нормально», вынуждает тебя защищаться?

 _Стайлз [18:17]  
_ - _не отправлено_ \- Хмурому волку: я пытаюсь прекратить флиртовать с тобой – _удалено-_


	2. Chapter 2

**_День 4._ **

* * *

 

_Стайлз [18:31]  
_ тебе нужно прозвище. что-то помимо Хмурого волка

_Стайлз [18:37]  
_ Дереко!

_Стайлз [18:38]  
_ Дер-Дер!

_Стайлз [18:39]  
_ Дерри-Шерри

_Стайлз [18:40]  
_ Дери _о_ т-идиот, который меня игнорирует.

_Дерек [18:41]  
_ Станюшь

_Стайлз [16:42]  
_ Станюшь?!

_Дерек [18:43]  
_ Стайлз несёт чушь

_Стайлз [18:44]  
_ оууууу, ты пошутил :)

_Дерек [18:45]  
_ Может, ты будешь до смерти раздражать кого-то другого?

_Стайлз [18:47]  
_ неа

_Дерек [18:48]  
_ Скотт – твой единственный друг?

_Стайлз [18:50]  
_ мне больше никто и не нужен.

_Дерек [18:53]  
_ Конечно. Не нужен. И это не потому, что люди избегают тебя из-за СДВГ, боясь, что ты, размахивая руками, ударишь их по лицу.

_Стайлз [18:57]  
_ знаешь что, да пошёл ты! по крайней мере я живу в цивилизации, а не в одиночку прячусь в разрушенном доме!

_Дерек [18:58]  
_ – _не отправлено_ – Мне нравится, что ты дёрганный – _удалено_ –

 

**_День 5._ **

* * *

 

_Стайлз [19:16]  
_ клянусь, если ты сию же минуту не придёшь играть в xbox и не убьёшь со мной парочку монстров, я отрекусь от тебя!

_Скотт [19:20]  
_ Уже иду :Р

 

**_День 6._ **

* * *

 

_Скотт [21:27]  
_ Какой чёрт возьми ответ в №11?

_Стайлз [21:31]  
_ квадратный корень из пи

_Скотт [21:32]  
_ Это не подходит! Я просто хочу закончить эту домашку и лечь спать!

_Стайлз [21:34]  
_ начал бы раньше, чувак.

_Скотт [21:34]  
_ Я не мог. Встретил Дерека после тренировки

_Стайлз [21:38]  
_ почему ты вообще тусуешься с этой задницей?

_Скотт [21:39]  
_ Волчьи дела

_Скотт [21:43]  
_ Он спрашивал про твой синяк. Кажется, он решил, что это засос

_Стайлз [21:44]  
_ почему все так думают?! отлично, немного фальшивой популярности для Стайлза!

_Скотт [21:45]  
_ Мне больше интересно, почему Дерека вообще заботит твой засос

_Стайлз [21:48]  
_ кто знает, чувак. он вообще странный.

**…**

_Дерек [22:28]  
_ Откуда у тебя синяк?

_Стайлз [22:33]  
_ 1\. следить за людьми незаконно. 2. а тебе не плевать?

_Дерек [22:34]  
_ Я не следил за тобой. Я ждал Скотта.

_Стайлз [22:35]  
_ это не объясняет, почему ты решил пристально меня осмотреть, раз увидел маленький синяк на шее.

_Дерек [22:40]  
_ Я не осматривал тебя! Я пытался привлечь внимание Скотта с другой стороны поля, а ты стоял рядом с ним.

_Дерек [22:40]  
_ И не такой он уж и маленький! Было сложно не заметить.

_Дерек [22:47]  
_ Скотт сказал, ты подрался. Что произошло?

_Дерек [22:56]  
_ Стайлз, прекрати меня игнорировать!

_Дерек [23:03]  
_ Слушай, я сожалению о том, что сказал накануне.

_Дерек [23:07]  
_ Шутить – это твой защитный механизм. Быть грубым – мой. ОК.

_Стайлз [23:14]  
_ оу, чувак, прости, отец вернулся домой. поболтали. он решил, что мой выглядящий-как-засос-синяк заслуживает разговора о сексе. самого неловкого разговора в моей жизни.

_Стайлз [23:17]  
_ и насчёт накануне. забей. я привык к подобному отношению с твоей стороны.

_Стайлз [23:21]  
_ и синяк я получил, когда боролся со Скоттом. он повалил меня на пол, и я удачно приземлился на джойстик. я постоянно хожу в синяках.

_Стайлз [23:22]  
_ но не говори никому. я собираюсь придерживаться лжи «это определённо засос».

_Дерек [23:23]  
_ Кому я могу рассказать?

_Дерек [23:27]  
_ А ты не слишком взрослый для разговоров о сексе?

_Стайлз [23:28]  
_ не думаю, что отец видел необходимость в них раньше. не похоже, чтобы кто-то интересовался мной в этом плане.

_Дерек [23:30]  
_ Просто доучись этот год. Поступишь в колледж, быстро найдёшь себе кого-нибудь

_Стайлз [23:32]  
_ ха! конееечно)))

_Дерек [23:35]  
_ В школе все слишком заняты собственной популярностью, чтобы заметить, как сексуален забавный дёрганный ребёнок.

_Стайлз [23:36]  
_ …хорошо, что ты не видишь меня сейчас.

_Дерек [23:37]  
_?

_Стайлз [23:37]  
_ моё лицо великолепно изображает помидор

_Дерек [23:38]  
_ Я заставил тебя покраснеть?

_Стайлз [23:40]  
_ ты только что назвал меня сексуальным! как я мог НЕ покраснеть?

_Дерек [23:41]  
_ Надо что-то делать с твоей самооценкой

_Стайлз [23:42]  
_ легко говорить, когда у тебя фигура греческого бога.

_Дерек [23:43]  
_ Работать над собой – преступление?

_Стайлз [23:45]  
_ ты ведь этим и занимаешься круглые сутки, да? качаешься, чтобы потом целый день ходить гусем без футболки.

_Дерек [23:46]  
_ Ходить гусем?!

_Стайлз [23:47]  
_ гордо вышагивать?

_Стайлз [23:47]  
_ расхаживать?

_Стайлз [23:48]  
_ ок, ок. как насчёт «рыскать по округе, источая феромоны, перед которыми ни одна женщина не может устоять»?

_Дерек [23:52]  
_ Если моя мужественность смущает тебя, ты можешь просто не смотреть.

_Стайлз [23:57]  
_ могу. но я не говорил, что не хочу.

_Стайлз [00:05]  
_ Дерек?

_Дерек [00:06]  
_ Извини. Я просто не могу перестать пялиться на свой телефон

_Стайлз [00:06]  
_ с отвращением?

_Дерек [00:07]  
_ Нет… Удивлённо?

_Стайлз [00:08]  
_ ты спрашиваешь? LOL

_Дерек [00:08]  
_ Ладно.

_Дерек [00:09]  
_ Я собираюсь на пробежку.

_Стайлз [00:11]  
_ ок. Хмурый волк, иди и слейся с природой.

_Дерек [00:12]  
_ В любом случае тебе уже давно пора спать. 

_Стайлз [00:13]  
_ ха. ха.

_Стайлз [00:15]  
_ спокойной ночи

_Дерек [00:16]  
_ Спокойной


	3. Chapter 3

**День 7.**

* * *

 

Дерек совершенно точно не провёл весь день, глядя на свой мобильный.

 

**День 8.**

* * *

 

_Стайлз [19:03]  
_ привет

_Дерек [19:11]  
_ Привет

_Стайлз [19:14]  
_ скучал по мне?

_Дерек [19:15]  
_ Нет

_Стайлз [19:17]  
_ хотя бы беспокоился? я мог быть мёртв!

_Дерек [19:18]  
_ Ты ночевал у Скотта. Бои подушками не смертельны.

_Стайлз [19:19]  
_ откуда ты знаешь, что я был у Скотта?

_Дерек [19:20]  
_ Почуял

_Стайлз [19:20]  
_ чувак

_Дерек [19:22]  
_ Что?

_Стайлз [19:23]  
_ ты ещё помнишь, что следить за людьми незаконно?

_Дерек [19:25]  
_ Его дом по пути в магазин. Я не могу контролировать свою способность чувствовать запахи.

_Стайлз [19:31]  
_ дай-ка мне кое-что прояснить. ты не прячешься в переулках, наблюдая за чужими домами, и ты ездишь за продуктами, а не охотишься на бедных, ничего не подозревающих оленей?

_Дерек [19:33]  
_ Ты идиот.

_Стайлз [19:34]  
_ скажи, что ты хотя бы моешься в реке!

_Дерек [19:37]  
_ Нет!

_Дерек_ _[_ _19:40_ _]  
_ …не всегда

_Стайлз [19:41]  
_ :)

**День 9.**

* * *

 

_Стайлз [20:12]  
_ привет

_Дерек [20:19]  
_ Привет

_Стайлз [20:21]  
_ как прошла встреча стаи?

_Дерек [20:22]  
_ Нормально. Подразумевалось, что вы со Скоттом тоже там будете.

_Стайлз [20:23]  
_ я человек, а Скотт - незаинтересованный сучёныш.

_Дерек [20:24]  
_ Не уверен, что это слово существует.

_Стайлз [20:25]  
_ и чем ты занимаешься на этих встречах?

_Дерек [20:26]  
_ Учу и тренирую.

_Стайлз [20:27]  
_ и распространяешь повсюду свои альфа-флюиды?

_Дерек [20:28]  
_ Как ты перешёл от «сучёныша» к «флюидам»?

_Стайлз [20:29]  
_ талант, мой друг.

_Стайлз [20:36]  
_ так что ты на самом деле делаешь, когда у тебя нет клыков и шерсти?

_Стайлз [20:39]  
_ давай, скажи старине Стайлзу!

_Стайлз [20:45]  
_ обещаю, никто не узнает, даже если ты целыми днями рыдаешь над сериалами для старушек.

_Дерек [20:47]  
_ Смотрел университеты.

_Стайлз [20:47]  
_ чувак! серьёзно? это круто!

_Дерек [20:48]  
_ Как скажешь.

_Стайлз [20:49]  
_ я так понимаю, мы не делаем из этого событие?

_Дерек [20:50]  
_ Именно так.

_Стайлз [20:52]  
_ oк. Я даже не знал, что у тебя есть компьютер.

_Дерек [20:53]  
_ Как это вообще связано?

_Стайлз [20:54]  
_ ну, «смотреть университеты» подразумевает наличие компьютера :Р

_Стайлз [20:55]  
_ ОМГ, если ты только не пошёл в городскую библиотеку! бьюсь об заклад, библиотекарша захлебнулась слюной, увидев тебя. ты должен был достать книгу о тантрическом сексе, чтобы она окончательно спятила!

_Дерек [20:57]  
_ Я просто воспользовался телефоном.

_Стайлз [20:58]  
_ что? чувак, ты видел сайты университетов?!

_Стайлз [20:59]  
_ уверен, навигация там – дополнительная проверка интеллекта. если ты не смог войти на их сайт - ты не поступил.

_Стайлз [20:59]  
_ к тому же там полно выпадающих меню, и все они совершенно крошечные!

_Стайлз [21:00]  
_ а когда тебе наконец кажется, что ты нашёл то, что искал… там оказывается целый список того, что тебе ещё нужно сделать.

_Дерек [21:01]  
_ Переходи к сути, Стайлз

_Стайлз [21:02]  
_ мы купим тебе ноутбук.

_Дерек [21:03]  
_ Мы?

_Стайлз [21:04]  
_ я бы сказал «иди и купи себе», но не верю, что ты потащишь свою ленивую волчью задницу в компьютерный магазин.

_Дерек [21:05]  
_ С чего вдруг я стал ленивым?

_Стайлз [21:06]  
_ не меняй тему. я. ты. покупка ноутбука. завтра после школы.

_Дерек [21:06]  
_ Я занят.

_Стайлз [21:07]  
_ встретимся завтра в торговом центре. это не обсуждается.

_Дерек [21:09]  
_ Видимо, я недостаточно угрожал тебе в последние дни.

_Стайлз [21:10]  
_ ты можешь швырнуть меня об стену в ТЦ.

_Дерек [21:12]  
_ Хорошо

_Стайлз [21:14]  
_ Серьёзно?

_Дерек [21:17]  
_ Если это заставит тебя заткнуться.

**День 10.**

* * *

 

_Скотт [17:51]  
_ Ты был в торговом центре с Дереком?

_Стайлз [17:56]  
_ ага

_Скотт [17:58]  
_ Ага? Не хочешь ничего объяснить? Я думал, он тебе не особо нравится

_Стайлз [18:00]  
_ он не так уж и плох.

_Скотт [18:01]  
_ Что происходит?

_Стайлз [18:02]  
_ ему нужна была помощь в покупке ноутбука.

_Стайлз [18:03]  
_ думаю, он хочет сам искать информацию, а не просить всё время меня .

_Скотт [18:04]  
_ Ха! Даю ему день на попытки, а потом он приползёт к тебе на коленях и будет умолять о помощи

_Стайлз [18:05]  
_ LOL! что я могу сказать… он немного порычит, выпустит когти. и я найду всё, что нужно.

 

**…**

 

_Дерек [18:38]  
_ Какого чёрта ты заставил меня купить Mac?!

_Стайлз [18:40]  
_ он блестящий

_Дерек [18:41]  
_ Он не хочет работать!

_Стайлз [18:42]  
_ он у тебя всего 5 минут. дай ему шанс!

_Стайлз [18:43]  
_ услышь его! слейся с ним воедино.

_Дерек [18:46]  
_ Он сейчас сольётся воедино со стеной.

_Дерек [18:47]  
_ Зачем ему имя???

_Стайлз [18:48]  
_ ОМГ он тебя уже так раздражает, а ты ещё даже не закончил установку!

_Стайлз [18:49]  
_ не удивительно, что беты первый год сомневались в твоём авторитете. у тебя нулевое терпение.

_Дерек [18:50]  
_ Я просто назову его Ноутбук.

_Стайлз [18:51]  
_ нет! это одно из важнейших твоих решений!

_Дерек [18:52]  
_ Это ноутбук

_Стайлз [18:53]  
_ Люпин

_Дерек [18:54]  
_ Нет

_Стайлз [18:55]  
_ МакРык

_Дерек [18:56]  
_ Нет

_Стайлз [18:57]  
_ Мак-антроп

_Стайлз [18:57]  
_ Волчица

_Стайлз [18:57]  
_ Бета

_Стайлз [18:57]  
_ Стайлз 2.0

_Стайлз [18:57]  
_ Серебряная пуля

_Дерек [19:01]  
_ Всё. Я сейчас приду и ударю тебя.

_Дерек [19:01]  
_ Своим ноутбуком.

_Стайлз [19:03]  
_ Орудие пыток

_Стайлз [19:04]  
_ Радуги и котята

_Дерек [19:05]  
_ СТАЙЛЗ

_Стайлз [19:06]  
_ хорошо, называй, как хочешь!


	4. Chapter 4

**День 11.**

* * *

 

_Стайлз Дереку [17:41]  
_ привет

_Стайлз Дереку [17:56]  
_ ты снова меня игнорируешь?

_Стайлз Дереку [18:12]  
_ привет?

_Стайлз Скотту [18:25]  
_ хочешь подорвать парочку плохих парней?

_Стайлз Скотту [18:38]  
_ Скотт? Xbox? да? нет?

_Стайлз Скотту [18:43]  
_ земля вызывает Скотта!

_Стайлз Айзеку [18:51]  
_ Скотт с тобой?

_Стайлз Скотту [19:22]  
_ где, чёрт возьми, все?

_Стайлз Скотту [19:37]  
_ сегодня день игнорирования Стайлза?

_Стайлз Скотту [19:43]  
_ Скотт. чувак. бро. старик.

_Стайлз Скотту [19:45]  
_ если ты мёртв, тебе лучше стать призраком и вернуться. чтобы я мог убить тебя снова!

_Стайлз Дереку [19:52]  
_ почему я всегда не при делах?

 

**…**

 

_Скотт [20:27  
_ Прости! Д и П объявились. Небольшая проблема с ведьмой

_Стайлз [20:30]  
_ Питер вернулся в город?

_Скотт [20:31]  
_ Да, и Дерек не очень-то счастлив

_Стайлз [20:33]  
_ ведьма? ну конечно, ведьма. почему бы и нет!

_Стайлз [20:33]  
_ наша жизнь когда-нибудь снова станет нормальной?

_Скотт [20:34]  
_ Скорее всего, нет. Прости

_Стайлз [20:35]  
_ отлично. по крайней мере не так скучно.

 

**…**

 

_Дерек [21:07]  
_ Ведьма недолго пробудет в городе. Она не хочет создавать никаких проблем, так что нам нечего опасаться.

_Стайлз [21:10]  
_ хорошо.

_Дерек [21:11]  
_ Не выводи её из себя.

_Стайлз [21:16]  
_ оу, да ладно тебе! я прямо подумал: «хэй, ведьма в городе, может, найти её и спросить, можно ли прокатиться на её метле?»

_Дерек [21:17]  
_ СТАЙЛЗ! НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО!

_Стайлз [21:18]  
_ да успокойся! я буду держаться подальше от всех ведьмовских штучек.

 

**День 12.**

* * *

 

_Стайлз [15:57]  
_ почему никто не сказал мне, что ведьма – шикарная брюнетка!

_Дерек [16:00]  
_ Что ты сделал?!

_Стайлз [16:03]  
_ успокойся. я должен был понять, что что-то странное происходит, когда горячая цыпочка начала флиртовать со мной.

_Дерек [16:04]  
_ Что. Ты. Сделал.

_Стайлз [16:06]  
_ ничего! она флиртовала. спросила, хочу ли я пойти поиграть, и провела пальцами по моей руке.

_Стайлз [16:06]  
_ там были настоящие искры!

_Стайлз [16:07]  
_ я сказал ей, что я гей. она улыбнулась, погладила меня по голове и ушла.

_Стайлз [16:07]  
_ кто вообще гладит людей по голове?!

_Дерек [16:08]  
_ Так ты не вывел её из себя?

_Стайл [16:09]  
_ нет. ты хоть чуть-чуть в меня веришь?

_Стайлз [16:15]  
_ ты сегодня какой-то хмурый… ну, более хмурый, чем обычно. Питер-Питер разбросал по дому все твои трусики?

_Дерек [16:15]  
_ Я не ношу трусики!

_Стайлз [16:16]  
_ боксёры? брифы?

_Дерек [16:16]  
_ Я начинаю думать, что ваш с Питером смысл жизни – раздражать меня.

_Стайлз [16:17]  
_ или ты ходишь без белья?

_Дерек [16:18]  
_ Хотя ты явно его в этом превосходишь

_Стайлз [16:19]  
_ :Р

_Стайлз [16:22]  
_ просто придумай Питеру какое-нибудь дело. пошли его в Канаду.

_Стайлз [16:23]  
_ хотя нет. канадцы не заслуживают подобного.

_Стайлз [16:24]  
_ отправь его в Антарктиду?

_Дерек [16:25]  
_ А если он съест пингвинов?

_Стайлз [16:25]  
_ вот и хорошо!

_Дерек [16:26]  
_ Ты ненавидишь пингвинов? Они же очаровательны!

_Стайлз [16:28]  
_ ок, притормози тут. серьёзно?! ты считаешь что-то очаровательным?! я буду использовать это как компромат.

_Стайлз [16:29]  
_ пингвины злобные. ты только вспомни, как они ходят! это меня нервирует.

_Дерек [16:31]  
_ Ты ежедневно общаешься с оборотнями и боишься пингвинов?!

_Стайлз [16:32]  
_ они переваливаются!

_Стайлз [16:33]  
_ и их неизменные костюмчики! просто идеальные переваливающиеся убийцы!

_Дерек [16:34]  
_ Ты псих

_Стайлз [16:35]  
_ я знаю :)

_Дерек [16:36]  
_ :)

_Дерек [16:38]  
_ Я убью Питера!.. снова

_Стайлз [16:39]  
_ oк. но держись подальше от пингвинов!

_Дерек [16:41]  
_ Хорошо

 

**…**

 

_Скотт [17:17]  
_ Дерек сказал, ты встретил ведьму

_Скотт [17:18]  
_ Я даже не спрашиваю, почему Дерек узнал об этом первый!

_Скотт [17:19]  
_ Ты в порядке?

_Стайлз [17:21]  
_ она хотела заполучить кусочек Стайлза, но я сказал ей, что я гей, так что она отвалила.

_Скотт [17:22]  
_ О, круто!

_Скотт [17:24]  
_ А ты?..

_Стайлз [17:25]  
_ я - что?

_Скотт [17:28]  
_ Гей?

_Скотт [17:28]  
_ Если да, то отлично, мне всё равно, ты же знаешь. В смысле, ты можешь мне всё рассказать. В любом случае рад за тебя

_Стайлз [17:32]  
_ может быть?

_Стайлз [17:32]  
_ не знаю… может, би?

_Стайлз [17:32]  
_ не то чтобы у меня было много опыта… не то чтобы он вообще был с любым из полов.

_Стайлз [17:33]  
_ почему ты спрашиваешь о таком в смс?!

_Стайлз [17:33]  
_ кто так делает?!

_Стайлз [17:33]  
_ я думал, ты мой лучший друг!

_Скотт [17:34]  
_ Да, полный отстой 

_Скотт [17:36]  
_ Я как раз думал об этом… ты больше не говоришь о Лидии… и то, как ты смотришь на некоторых парней

_Скотт [17:37]  
_ Может, придёшь? Поиграем в xbox?

_Стайлз [17:38]  
_ это означает: «прости, Стайлз, но у нас состоится реальный и очень неловкий разговор»?

_Скотт [17:39]  
_ Ага. Плюс я хочу видеть, как сильно ты можешь покраснеть

_Стайлз [17:40]  
_ ты ужасен!

_Скотт [17:41]  
_ Просто приходи!

_Стайлз [17:42]  
_ уже собираюсь

_Скотт [17:43]  
_ Я закажу пиццу

 

**…**

_Скотт [22:22]  
_ ОК, как насчёт вытащить тебя на крутую вечеринку?

_Скотт [22:23]  
_ Дэнни говорил, что в эту субботу намечается рейв

_Стайлз [22:26]  
_ как давно мы ходим на рейвы?

_Скотт [22:27]  
_ Будет весело

_Скотт [22:28]  
_ Эллисон сказала надеть тебе ту чёрную футболку, которая «отлично на тебе сидит»

_Стайлз [22:29]  
_ надеюсь, ты не про ту маленькую?

_Скотт [22:33]  
_ По её словам, именно поэтому ты должен её надеть. И я должен подмигнуть ;)

_Стайлз [22:34]  
_ чёртов подкаблучник!

_Скотт [22:34]  
_ Как скажешь, приятель

_Скотт [22:36]  
_ Эрика и Айзек тоже идут. Будет жарко

_Стайлз [22:36]  
_ жарче, чем в пекле!

 

**День 13.**  

* * *

 

_Стайлз [9:07]  
_ у нас заменяет какой-то придурок.

_Стайлз [9:12]  
_ ему не понравилось, что мы со Скоттом болтали, так что теперь я сижу один в самом углу.

_Стайлз [9:23]  
_ это нечестно!

_Стайлз [9:36]  
_ скуууууука

_Дерек [10:18]  
_ Рад за тебя.

_Стайлз [10:21]  
_ ты только что проснулся?

_Дерек [10:29]  
_ И?

_Стайлз [10:30]  
_ лентяй

_Дерек [10:35]  
_ Ты бы тоже спал, если бы не нужно было идти в школу.

_Стайлз [22:36]  
_ твоя правда

_Стайлз [22:39]  
_ ладно, послушаю, о чём он болтает. напишу тебе позже.

 

**…**

 

_Стайлз [16:51]  
_ ты знаешь, что твои волчата собрались на рейв завтра?

_Дерек [16:54]  
_ Да. И я их Альфа, а не мамочка.

_Стайлз [16:59]  
_ они несовершеннолетние

_Дерек [17:00]  
_ Какое тебе до них дело?

_Стайлз [17:03]  
_ потому что они заставляют меня идти с ними!

_Дерек [17:05]  
_ Ха-ха. Это будет бесценное зрелище! Сделай пару снимков на память

_Стайлз [17:08]  
_ хэй, откуда ты знаешь? может, я стану королём рейва!

_Дерек [17:13]  
_ Уверен, так и будет.

_Стайлз [17:14]  
_ в любом случае, Скотт с Эллисон тоже пойдут.

_Дерек [17:15]  
_ Уверен, что они не оставят тебя одного в клубе?

_Стайлз [17:17]  
_ неа, Скотт планирует найти мне кого-нибудь.

_Стайлз [17:29]  
_ я слышал, ведьма уехала из города?

_Дерек [17:33]  
_ Да

_Стайлз [17:37]  
_ круто

 

**…**

 

_Скотт [19:21]  
_ Чувак, Д хочет запретить стае идти на рейв!

_Стайлз [19:22]  
_ серьёзно?

_Скотт [19:23]  
_ Да! Попроси его отпустить их! Эрика и Айзек очень хотят пойти!

_Скотт [19:24]  
_ Думаю, Айзек попытается подкатить к ней

_Стайлз [19:25]  
_ почему именно я должен просить Дерека?

_Скотт [19:26]  
_ Потому что ты единственный, кто может с ним нормально разговаривать

_Скотт [19:26]  
_ Ты как «Говорящий с Дереком»

_Стайлз [19:27]  
_ ха, именно поэтому мне достаётся на 160% больше угроз, чем всем вам вместе взятым?

_Скотт [19:29]  
_ Пожалуйста!

_Скотт [19:31]  
_ *щенячьи глазки*

_Стайлз [19:32]  
_ ладно!

 

**…**

 

_Стайлз [19:58]  
_ пусти щеночков погулять

_Дерек [20:01]  
_ Я думал, ты как раз хотел, чтобы я запретил им.

_Стайлз [20:02]  
_ я думал, тебе плевать, идут они или нет.

_Дерек [20:05]  
_ Так и есть.

_Стайлз [20:06]  
_ и? да ладно тебе, Айзек хочет подкатить к Эрике!

_Дерек [20:07]  
_ Айзек подкатывает к Эрике постоянно. Он просто не умеет этого делать

_Стайлз [20:09]  
_ именно поэтому рейв – идеальное прикрытие для финального рывка.

_Дерек [20:10]  
_ Романтика

_Дерек [20:11]  
_ То есть все идут на рейв подцепить кого-то?

_Стайлз [20:12]  
_ это рейв, Дерек. не оргия.

_Стайлз [20:16]  
_ так в этом проблема?

_Дерек [20:18]  
_ В чём?

_Стайлз [20:19]  
_ тебе было абсолютно безразлично, куда мы идём, пока я не упомянул план Скотта.

_Стайлз [20:21]  
_ ты не хочешь, чтобы я нашёл себе парня?

_Стайлз [20:22]  
_ как только я это сказал, ты перестал отвечать.

_Стайлз [20:23]  
_ и сразу после я узнаю, что ты запретил стае идти на вечеринку, потому что это может остановить меня.

С _тайлз [20:24]  
_ я не идиот, Дерек!

_Стайлз [20:24]  
_ в этом твоя проблема!

_Дерек [20:25]  
_ Это не очень хорошая идея.

_Стайлз [20:26]  
_ я просто хочу с кем-нибудь познакомиться! я ведь не собираюсь заниматься сексом в мужском туалете!

_Стайлз [20:27]  
_ ты беспокоишься о моей невинности?

_Стайлз [20:28]  
_ потому что, честно говоря, я вроде как устал от её наличия.

_Дерек [20:33]  
_ И что, ты просто пойдёшь на вечеринку и согласишься, чтобы первое попавшееся тёплое тело отымело тебя?

_Стайлз [20:34]  
_ почему это тебя так волнует?!

_Стайлз [20:37]  
_ скажи мне, Дерек. в чём дело?

_Дерек [20:38]  
_ – _не отправлено_ – Я ревную, ОК?! – _удалено_ –

_Дерек [20:40]  
_ – _не отправлено_ – Я хочу быть этим человеком. – _удалено_ –

_Дерек [20:42]  
_ Ни в чём. Делай, что хочешь.


	5. Chapter 5

**День 14.**

* * *

_Стайлз [00:14]  
_ Деррррррррррррк

_Дерек [00:21]  
_ Стайлз?

_Стайлз [00:28]  
_ прррипвет

_Дерек [00:30]  
_ Чего ты хочешь?

_Стайлз [00:36]  
_ чго я н хчу мяу

_Дерек [00:37]  
_ Сколько ты выпил?

_Стайлз [00:41]  
_ нзаю. эт парень пстаянн мне чото налвает

_Дерек [00:42]  
_ Ты принимаешь напитки от незнакомца?

_Стайлз [00:44]  
_ кхэх

_Дерек [00:45]  
_ Стайлз! Где Скотт?

_Стайлз [00:47]  
_ ты был прафф он ушёл с элллл

_Дерек [00:48]  
_ ОК, и?

_Дерек [00:48]  
_ Ты один в клубе и пьёшь то, что тебе наливает какой-то парень?

_Стайлз [00:50]  
_ ты ткой умный

_Стайлз [00:50]  
_ оч оч умнй

_Дерек [00:51]  
_ Я недалеко сейчас подъеду отвезу тебя домой.

_Стайлз [00:54]  
_ у мя есть джиии

_Дерек [00:55]  
_ Ты садился за руль в таком состоянии?! Полный. Идиот.

_Стайлз [00:58]  
_ Прсти пап

_Дерек [00:59]  
_ Просто не пей больше я отвезу тебя домой на твоём джипе а позже заберу свою машину.

_Стайлз [1:05]  
_ ты мй паситель

_Стайлз [1:10]  
_ мяу

_Дерек [1:11]  
_ Почти приехал

_Дерек [1:14]  
_ Никуда не уходи! Попытаюсь найти тебя

_Стайлз [1:20]  
_ дерррррррррек

_Стайлз [1:21]  
_ пчему ты мя игноррушь?

_Стайлз [1:22]  
_ я неееееееееее слыш тебя

_Стайлз [1:22]  
_ деррррррррреккккк

_Дерек [1:23]  
_ Боже Стайлз я сижу слева от тебя прекрати писать смс и ответь мне нормально.

_Стайлз [1:24]  
_ не, смсс прще, тк ямгу игнорирать твоё сексссульное лицо

_Стайлз [1:25]  
_ когда я смтрю на тя я преврщаюс в кмок сексльной неуд тварённсти

_Стайлз [1:26]  
_ дереккк

_Дерек [1:27]  
_ Стайлз! Может ты хотя бы включишь автокоррекцию?

_Стайлз [1:28]  
_ псать сэмэс за рулём опассссн

_Дерек [1:29]  
_ Тогда убери телефон и поговори со мной

_Стайлз [1:35]  
_ нападть намня за рулём ищё опасннне

_Дерек [1:37]  
_ Ты не хочешь включать автокоррекцию а мне уже надоело расшифровывать твои сообщения

_Стайлз [1:39]  
_ Спасибо что забрал меня

_Стайлз [1:40]  
_ Я не слышу тебя

_Дерек [1:41]  
_ Не за что. Идиот.

_Дерек [1:43]  
_ Твой отец дома?

_Стайлз [1:43]  
_ Нет

_Стайлз [1:44]  
_ Не будь таким грубым с коробкой передач

_Дерек [1:45]  
_ Это какой-то хлам а не машина

_Стайлз [1:46]  
_ Будь ласковым и нежным немного масла и она подчинится тебе

_Стайлз [1:47]  
_ Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

_Стайлз [2:06]  
_ Ты вкусно пахнешь

_Стайлз [2:07]  
_ Скажи что-нибудь

_Дерек [2:08]  
_ Мы у твоего дома давай попробуем затащить тебя внутрь

 

**День 15.**

* * *

_Стайлз [13:09]  
_ привет

_Дерек [13:13]  
_ Привет

_Стайлз [13:17]  
_ спасибо, что довёз меня вчера.

_Дерек [13:20]  
_ Не стоит.

_Стайлз [13:21]  
_ ты не обязан был торчать здесь целую ночь.

_Стайлз [13:22]  
_ или выбираться тайком в 5 утра.

_Дерек [13:28]  
_  …

_Дерек [13:28]  
_ Хмм

_Дерек [13:29]  
_ Я думал, ты спал всё время, пока я был у тебя.

_Стайлз [13:32]  
_ сложно не заметить, когда здоровый мужик выползает из твоей кровати в 5 утра.

_Дерек [13:33]  
_ Ты перечитывал свои вчерашние смс?

_Стайлз [13:34]  
_ не уверен, что хочу это делать.

_Дерек [13:34]  
_ Ты пару раз мяукнул.

_Стайлз [13:35]  
_ ну, это не так страшно!

_Дерек [13:36]  
_ И ещё сказал мне смазать маслом твою палку и уговорить её подчиниться мне.

_Стайлз [13:37]  
_ омг! чувак, надо предупреждать, когда собираешься произнести что-то подобное! я расплескал весь кофе.

_Дерек [13:39]  
_ Это не мои слова. Я просто повторяю за тобой.

_Стайлз [13:40]  
_ ты любишь смотреть, как я страдаю.

_Дерек [13:41]  
_ Обожаю

_Дерек [13:41]  
_ Ещё ты спал, уткнувшись носом в моё плечо, пока мы ехали до твоего дома.

_Стайлз [13:42]  
_ прощу прощения, но сейчас я собираюсь умереть от стыда.

_Дерек [13:43]  
_ Тебе совершенно нечего стыдиться.

_Стайлз [13:44]  
_  _______\o/_______

_Дерек [13:45]  
_ Что это?

_Стайлз [13:45]  
_ это я тону в твоём сарказме.

_Дерек [13:46]  
_ Может, лучше поговорим, насколько я сексуален?

_Стайлз [13:49]  
_  ____/\\________\o/_________

_Стайлз [13:59]  
_ акула на горизонте! может, она съест меня?

_Стайлз [14:00]  
_ и избавит от этих страданий?

_Дерек [14:03]  
_ Только мне разрешено кусать тебя.

_Стайлз [14:04]  
_ омг. мой мозг отказывается это осмыслять.

_Стайлз [14:05]  
_ у меня слишком сильное похмелье.

_Дерек [14:06]  
_ Выпей воды и ложись спать – это пройдёт.

_Стайлз [14:10]  
_ о, одеяло, ты мой единственный друг!

 

**…**

 

_Скотт [15:29]  
_ Хэй, ты в порядке?

_Стайлз [15:32]  
_ я с тобой не разговариваю.

_Скотт [15:35]  
_ Прости, что оставили тебя!

_Стайлз [15:37]  
_ это было охренеть как подло!

_Скотт [15:38]  
_ Знаю, приятель, я просто немного отвлёкся на Эллисон

_Стайлз [15:39]  
_ обещаю, я тебе это ещё припомню!

_Скотт [15:42]  
_ Слушай, ты ведь нормально добрался до дома

_Стайлз [15:43]  
_ да, потому что Дерек чёртов Хэйл приехал и спас меня от меня самого, упитого в хлам

_Скотт [15:44]  
_ Вот дерьмо! Правда?

_Стайлз [15:44]  
_ да. так что тебе лучше явиться сюда и постараться добиться моего прощения.

_Стайлз [15:45]  
_ потому что совсем не круто, когда парень, который постоянно тебе угрожает, приходит и спасает тебя, в то время как твой лучший друг развлекается со своей девушкой!

_Скотт [15:46]  
_ Я придумаю что-нибудь!!! Блядь, чувак, прости меня!

 

**День 16.**

* * *

_Стайлз [20:47]  
_ привет

_Дерек [20:53]  
_ Что?

_Стайлз [20:55]  
_ о, нет! леди и джентльмены, мы снова вернулись к полному отсутствию манер.

_Стайлз [20:57]  
_ я как раз думал, что в последнее время ты стал чересчур милым. выглядело подозрительно.

_Дерек [20:58]  
_ Ты бросал в меня Скиттлз во время встречи стаи!

_Стайлз [21:00]  
_ ты сказал, что я могу прийти!

_Дерек [21:02]  
_ Скиттлз! Мне в лицо! Пока я говорил!

_Стайлз [21:03]  
_ а ты как следует приложил меня об стену и порычал.

_Стайлз [21:03]  
_ думаю, у меня даже останется синяк.

_Дерек [21:05]  
_ Прямо перед моими бетами!

_Стайлз [21:06]  
_ ты был такой хмурый и мрачный

_Стайлз [21:08]  
_ тебе было нужно попробовать радугу!

_Дерек [21:09]  
_ Не смешно!

_Стайлз [21:11]  
_ ок, ок, отстойная шутка. Но бросание Cкиттлз было уморительным.

_Стайлз [21:13]  
_ видел бы ты своё лицо! это определённо стоило синяка.

_Стайлз [21:14]  
_ почему тебе так сложно нормально со мной общаться на людях?

_Дерек [21:18]  
_ СКИТТЛЗ. ЛИЦО.

_Стайлз [21:21]  
_ как продвигается поиск университета?

_Дерек [21:24]  
_ Почему ты всё ещё говоришь?

_Стайлз [21:26]  
_ тебе не стоит заселяться в общежитие. это плохо кончится.

_Дерек [21:27]  
_ Отвали от меня

_Стайлз [21:28]  
_ неа. тебе так просто от Стайлза не избавиться!

_Дерек [21:29]  
_ Стайлз говорит о себе в третьем лице?

_Стайлз [21:31]  
_ Стайлз пытается

_Стайлз [21:32]  
_ то есть мне теперь запрещено появляться на ваших встречах?

_Дерек [21:33]  
_ Скиттлз запрещено появляться на наших встречах.

_Стайлз [21:35]  
_ не забыть: найти, чем ещё можно бросаться.

_Дерек [21:36]  
_ Не забыть: убить Стайлза. Возможно, используя Скиттлз.

_Стайлз [21:37]  
_ не забыть: скупить все Скиттлз в Бикон Хиллз. не подпускать к ним Хмурого волка.

_Дерек [21:38]  
_ Серьёзно, я убью тебя.

_Стайлз [21:40]  
_ пустые угрозы

_Дерек [21:44]  
_ Отлично. Тогда я сломаю тебе парочку костей при встрече.

_Стайлз [21:45]  
_ грустно, что ничего не попало тебе в рот.

_Стайлз [21:46]  
_ в следующий раз открой его шире.

_Дерек [21:47]  
_ мм… что?

_Стайлз [21:49]  
_ Скиттлз! я говорю про Скиттлз!

_Стайлз [21:49]  
_ боже, звучало как-то совсем неправильно…

_Стайлз [21:50]  
_ я не имел в виду, что хотел бы, чтобы ты… эммм, ты понял.

_Стайлз [21:50]  
_ не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы ты был в такой позе…

_Стайлз [21:51]  
_ чёрт, теперь я это представляю.

_Дерек [21:52]  
_ Стайлз!

_Стайлз [21:53]  
_ я не виноват! у меня богатое воображение.

_Стайлз [21:53]  
_ ничего не могу с этим поделать!!!

_Дерек [21:54]  
_ Стайлз

_Стайлз [21:55]  
_ Я просто пойду и выкопаю себе могилу, ок.

_Дерек [21:56]  
_ Просто больше не бросай мне ничего в лицо!

_Стайлз [21:57]  
_ я больше ничего не буду целиться тебе в лицо. никогда в своей жизни.

_Дерек [21:58]  
_ Неужели?

_Стайлз [21:59]  
_ о_О я потерпел полной провал в этой беседе.

_Дерек [22:02]  
_ Здесь есть ухмыляющийся смайлик?

_Стайлз [22:04]  
_ просто пойду поделаю что-нибудь, что угодно. например, найду прелестную скалу, с которой можно спрыгнуть.

_Дерек [22:05]  
_ Стайлз, успокойся.

_Стайлз [22:06]  
_ Стайлза сейчас нет на месте, оставьте ему сообщение

_Дерек [22:07]  
_ То есть, чтобы заставить тебя заткнуться, тебя нужно всего лишь смутить? Это мне подходит.


	6. Chapter 6

**День 17.**

* * *

_Скотт [13:22]  
_ У меня есть план

 _Стайлз [13:25]  
_ Что за план?

 _Скотт [13:26]  
_ Как извиниться перед тобой, за то, что оставил тогда в клубе

 _Стайлз [13:29]  
_ Это должен быть отличный план

 _Скотт [13:34]  
_ Он включает в себя обед, который устраивают девчонки

 _Стайлз [13:38]  
_ Пока звучит не очень

 _Скотт [13:39]  
_ Я собираюсь пригласить одного парня специально для тебя

 _Стайлз [13:41]  
_ Что-то вроде свидания вслепую?

 _Скотт [13:42]  
_ Да!

 _Стайлз [13:43]  
_ Нет! Бесконечное количество раз нет!

 _Скотт [13:45]  
_ Ок, а если я не скажу ему, что это свидание?

 _Скотт [13:48]  
_ Просто приглашу его, и, если он тебе понравится, сделаешь первый шаг

 _Стайлз [13:49]  
_ Немного лучше

 _Стайлз [13:50]  
_ Кроме того факта, что мы с тобой, чувак, знаем одних и тех же людей!

 _Скотт [13:51]  
_ Доверься мне!

 _Стайлз [13:52]  
_ И ты даже не скажешь ему, что занялся его сутенёрством?

 _Скотт [13:53]  
_ Я попрошу его как друга

 _Стайлз [13:54]  
_ Почему мне кажется, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет?

 

…

 

 _Стайлз [16:31]  
_ Учитель забрал мой телефон на время занятий! 

 _Стайлз [16:31]  
_ Ненавижу, когда они так делают!

 _Дерек [16:36]  
_ Ты с кем-то переписывался?

 _Стайлз [16:38]  
_ возможно

 _Дерек [16:41]  
_ Вполне закономерные последствия

 _Стайлз [16:45]  
_ Скотт собирается устроить мне свидание!

 _Стайлз [16:47]  
_ Точнее это громко сказано, свидание. Он просто познакомит меня с парнем, к которому я смогу подкатить

 _Дерек [16:49]  
_ Почему ты всё время думаешь о сексе?

 _Стайлз [16:50]  
_ Не вижу здесь проблемы

 _Дерек [16:52]  
_ Хорошо, тогда удачи

 _Стайлз [16:54]  
_ :D

 _Стайлз [17:03]  
_ Как прошёл твой день?

 _Дерек [17:05]  
_ Не могу говорить. Айзеку нужна дополнительная тренировка

 _Стайлз [17:06]  
_ О, ок

 

**День 18.**

* * *

_Стайлз [17:39]  
_ Привет

 _Дерек [17:40]  
_ Привет

 _Стайлз [17:41]  
_ Я испёк маффины

 _Дерек [17:42]  
_ Э, рад за тебя?

 _Стайлз [17:43]  
_ Я принесу их сегодня на встречу стаи

 _Дерек [17:44]  
_ Нет, не принесёшь

 _Стайлз [17:45]  
_ Я думал, мне можно прийти

 _Стайлз [17:46]  
_ Скотт ведь идёт

 _Дерек [17:47]  
_ Вам со Скоттом можно. Маффинам – нет.

 _Стайлз [17:48]  
_ Почему нет?!

 _Дерек [17:49]  
_ Из-за того Случая в прошлый раз

 _Стайлз [17:50]  
_ Хахаха. Это была шикарная встреча!

 _Стайлз [17:52]  
_ Обещаю, маффины не будут использоваться в качестве метательных снарядов

 _Дерек [17:53]  
_ Хорошо, тогда им лучше быть с шоколадом

 _Стайлз [17:54]  
_ Жди нас с маффинами!

 _Стайлз [17:56]  
_ И я надеюсь, ты будешь вести себя цивилизованно в качестве благодарности за то, что я заставил Скотта прийти

 _Дерек [17:57]  
_ Не могу ничего обещать

 

**День 19.**

* * *

_Стайлз [17:21]  
_ Что ты наденешь на этот «обед»?

 _Скотт [17:23]  
_ Они сказали принарядиться

 _Стайлз [17:24]  
_ У меня нет смокинга

 _Скотт [17:25]  
_ У меня тоже. Думаю, мы не обязаны принаряжаться настолько

 _Скотт [17:26]  
_ Просто надень что-нибудь приличное

 _Стайлз [17:26]  
_ Ты вообще заглядывал в мой шкаф?

 _Скотт [17:27]  
_ В твоём бескрайнем море толстовок должен попасться хоть один нормальный джемпер

 _Стайлз [17:28]  
_ Чувак, мы с тобой сейчас как девчонки

 _Скотт [17:29]  
_ Ну, мы ведь идём на что-то вроде вечеринки?

 _Стайлз [17:31]  
_ Да, которую организовали твоя девушка и Лидия! Тебя это совсем не напрягает?

 _Скотт [17:32]  
_ Кстати, что случилось с твоей великой любовью к Лидии?

 _Стайлз [17:34]  
_ Я повзрослел?

 _Скотт [17:35]  
_ Конечно… заедешь за мной через полчаса?

 _Стайлз [17:35]  
_ Замётано

 

**…**

 

 _Стайлз [18:49]  
_ Итак, где тот парень, с которым я должен познакомиться?

 _Скотт [18:53]  
_ Он здесь

 _Стайлз [18:57]  
_ Скотт, кроме нас здесь только Айзек, Бойд и Дерек

 _Скотт [19:04]  
_ Нам не поздоровится, если Лидия увидит, что мы переписываемся на её вечеринке. Она страшнее учителей

 _Стайлз [19:05]  
_ Не меняй тему! Что здесь творится?!

 _Скотт [19:09]  
_ Это была идея Эрики!

 _Стайлз [19:14]  
_ Боже, что происходит?!

 _Скотт [19:21]  
_ это Дерек

 _Стайлз [19:22]  
_ Что?! Он знает про план?

 _Скотт [19:24]  
_ Нет, мы не сказали ему. Мы планировали свести вас двоих

 _Стайлз [19:25]  
_ Мы??? Кто ещё в этом участвует? Вот дерьмо!

 _Скотт [19:26]  
_ Эммм…

 _Стайлз [19:26]  
_ С чего ты взял, что я захочу иметь дело с Дереком?!

 _Скотт [19:32]  
_ Я твой лучший друг, я вижу, как ты смотришь на него

 _Скотт [19:34]  
_ Это нормально, приятель. Вы с ним удивительно хорошо ладите

 _Стайлз [19:37]  
_ Я начинаю нервничать

 _Стайлз [19:49]  
_ Это катастрофа

 _Скотт [19:55]  
_ Может, ты перестанешь избегать его, как прокажённого?!

 _Стайлз [19:59]  
_ Чувак, это охренеть как странно!

 _Скотт [20:06]  
_ Просто подойди к нему и скажи «привет»

 _Стайлз [20:20]  
_ …Это было ужасно

 _Скотт [20:21]  
_ ужасно смешно, ты хотел сказать? LOL

 _Скотт [20:22]  
_ Ты реально что-то пропищал и убежал. Бесценное зрелище

 _Стайлз [20:28]  
_ Он поднял эту свою бровь! Я ничего не смог с собой поделать!

 _Скотт [20:31]  
_ Было бы лучше, если бы ты не стал изображать из себя какого-то недоделанного гангстера со своим «как чё, бро?»

 _Скотт [20:32]  
_ Просто веди себя как обычно!

 _Стайлз [20:37]  
_ Гораздо легче, когда я не пытаюсь его соблазнить

 _Скотт [20:38]  
_ Это ты так пытался его соблазнить?!

 _Скотт [20:38]  
_ Не удивительно, что ты всё ещё девственник

 _Стайлз [20:40]  
_ Ненавижу тебя

 _Стайлз [20:41]  
_ Лидия угрожает отнять у меня телефон!

 _Стайлз [20:42]  
_ Нельзя позволить ей рыться в моих смсках!

 _Скотт [20:45]  
_ ок, ок, прекращаем писать!

 

**…**

 

 _Стайлз [23:15]  
_ У Скотта явно есть на тебя какой-то грязный компромат, раз он заставил тебя прийти на вечеринку

 _Дерек [23:23]  
_ Никакого компромата. Он просто попросил

 _Стайлз [23:25]  
_ И ты взял и согласился?

 _Дерек [23:31]  
_ Почему тебя это так удивляет?

 _Стайлз [23:37]  
_ Ты никогда никуда не ходишь

 _Стайлз [23:38]  
_ Я имею в виду, это ведь не первый раз, когда мы собираемся всей компанией

 _Стайлз [23:39]  
_ Хотя мы не всегда тусуемся вместе

 _Стайлз [23:40]  
_ Иногда приятно бывает побыть среди тех, кто знает о всех этих волчих делах

 _Стайлз [23:41]  
_ И хоть бы раз ты к нам присоединился!

 _Дерек [23:42]  
_ Меня никто никогда не приглашал

 _Стайлз [23:43]  
_ Оу

 _Стайлз [23:45]  
_ Я приглашу тебя в следующий раз. Да чёрт возьми, я заранее приглашаю тебя на всё, куда мы только соберёмся

 _Дерек [23:46]  
_ - _не отправлено_ \- Я пойду, если только ты там будешь – _удалено_ -

 _Стайлз [23:57]  
_ Спокойной ночи, Дерек

 _Дерек [23:58]  
_ Спокойно ночи, Стайлз


	7. Chapter 7

**_День 20._ **

* * *

_Скотт [13:38]  
_ Как долго ты собираешься притворяться, что Дерек тебе не нравится?

 _Стайлз [13:40]  
_ …

 _Скотт [13:42]  
_ Я знаю тебя и совершенно точно уверен, что он тебе нравится

 _Скотт [13:46]  
_ И, кстати, судя по тому, как он крутился вокруг тебя на вечеринке, ты ему тоже

 _Скотт [13:47]  
_ Даже учитывая то, что ты вёл себя как полный придурок

 _Стайлз [13:49]  
_ АААРХ!

 _Скотт [13:50]  
_ Признай это уже!

 _Стайлз [13:51]  
_ ладно! он мне нравится. в таком, приводящем в ярость смысле слова.

 _Стайлз [13:52]  
_ иногда мне кажется, что мы флиртуем по смс.

 _Стайлз_ _[13:53]  
_ но потом он вдруг сдаёт назад и снова становится нелюдимым и мрачным.

 _Стайлз [13:54]  
_ а когда мы встречаемся вживую, он практически на меня не смотрит!

 _Стайлз [13:55]  
_ я запутался!

 _Стайлз [13:56]  
_ я не хочу делать первый шаг.

 _Стайлз [13:57]  
_ потому что, может, я всё это придумал.

 _Скотт [13:59]  
_ Я уверен, что это не так

 _Скотт [14:00]  
_ Он меняется, когда ты рядом

 _Скотт [14:01]  
_ Он пахнет более расслабленно

 _Стайлз [14:02]  
_ ты можешь это почуять?

 _Скотт [14:03]  
_ Это сложно объяснить

 _Стайлз [14:04]  
_ не похоже, что от него исходит хоть какой-то интерес.

 _Скотт [14:06]  
_ Попробуй понажимать на его рычажки!

 _Стайлз [14:07]  
_ что, чёрт возьми, это должно значить?!

 _Скотт [14:09]  
_ Заставь его реагировать

 _Стайлз [14:10]  
_ друг, похоже, ты серьёзно переобщался с девчонками.

 _Стайлз [14:11]  
_ я не собираюсь играть с ним в игры.

 _Стайлз [14:12]  
_ я не хочу манипулировать им, чтобы добиться внимания к себе

 _Скотт [14:13]  
_ И давно ты стал таким рассудительным?

 _Стайлз [14:14]  
_ я не знаю lol это меня пугает

 _Скотт [14:15]  
_ Эллисон сказала, ты должен спросить его, ну, типа о личном

 _Стайлз [14:16]  
_ ты рассказал Эллисон!

 _Скотт [14:17]  
_ Нет! Она сама узнала …эм…она, Лидия и Эрика почти одержимы тем, чтобы свести вас вместе

 _Стайлз [14:18]  
_ моя жизнь – дерьмо

 _Стайлз [14:19]  
_ и почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? как давно ты в курсе?!

 _Скотт [14:21]  
_ Я надеялся, ты заговоришь об этом первый

 _Стайлз [14:25]  
_ меняю тему в попытке сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство!

 _Стайлз [14:26]  
_ мой отец на смене. может, устроим марафон «Светлячка»?

 _Скотт [14:28]  
_ О, да!

 _Стайлз [14:29]  
_ oк, я закажу пиццу

 _Скотт [14:32]  
_ Уже иду

 

**…**

 

 _Дерек [22:29]  
_ У Криса Арджента есть какие-нибудь причины заявляться ко мне?

 _Стайлз [22:30]  
_ нет, насколько я знаю?

 _Стайлз [22:31]  
_ а вы разве не заключили что-то вроде мирного договора?

 _Дерек [22:32]  
_ Ага, вроде того.

 _Дерек [22:32]  
_ Но он рядом, я чувствую это.

 _Стайлз [22:33]  
_ чёрт, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

 _Дерек [22:34]  
_ Ничего, он один, поэтому не думаю, что он собирается меня убивать.

 _Стайлз [22:35]  
_ что ты будешь делать?

 _Дерек [22:36]  
_ Выйду и встречусь с ним.

 _Стайлз [22:37]  
_ напиши мне, как закончите!

 _Стайлз [22:38]  
_ - _не отправлено_ \- хочу знать, что ты в порядке. - _удалено_ -

 

**День 21.**

* * *

_Дерек [6:23]  
_ Привет, прости, что не ответил тебе вчера ночью.

 _Дерек [6:24]  
_ Он ушёл, когда было уже непозволительно поздно.

 _Стайлз [6:26]  
_ ты сегодня рано

 _Дерек [6:27]  
_ Как и ты

 _Стайлз [6:28]  
_ хотел приготовить отцу завтрак перед тем, как он уйдёт в участок.

 _Стайлз [6:29]  
_ сейчас принимаю душ и подумываю вернуться потом в кровать.

 _Дерек [6:30]  
_ Как ты набираешь смс в душе?

 _Стайлз [6:30]  
_ с большим трудом

 _Стайлз [6:31]  
_ наклоняюсь, чтобы вода не попадала на телефон.

 _Дерек [6:32]  
_ Понятно. В любом случае, как ты и просил, сообщаю, что разговор с Арджентом прошёл успешно.

 _Дерек [6:33]  
_ Можешь спокойно принимать душ дальше.

 _Стайлз [6:34]  
_ красноречиво…

 _Дерек [6:34]  
_?

 _Стайлз [6:35]  
_ «сообщаю», «прошёл успешно». давно мы с тобой так разговариваем?

 _Стайлз [6:41]  
_ Дерек Хейл, с величайшим почтением приглашаю вас ответить на моё смс.

 _Дерек [6:42]  
_ То, что ты сейчас в душе, немного отвлекает.

 _Дерек [6:42]  
_ Напиши, когда выйдешь.

 _Стайлз [6:43]  
_ ха!

 _Дерек [6:43]  
_ Что?

 _Стайлз [6:44]  
_ ничего, забей.

 _Стайлз [6:44]  
_ почему тебя это отвлекает?

 _Дерек [6:45]  
_ …Я пишу сообщение голому парню!

 _Стайлз [6:46]  
_ я думал, ты би.

 _Стайлз [6:46]  
_ почти уверен, что голые парни не должны тебя смущать.

 _Дерек [6:48]  
_ Даже не знаю, что на это ответить.

 _Стайлз [6:49]  
_ это нормально, ты можешь представить меня обнажённым!

 _Стайлз [6:49]  
_ не забудь только про пресс!

 _Стайлз [6:50]  
_ и вообрази мне побольше мускулов, чтобы я был чертовски мужественным.

 _Дерек [6:51]  
_ Вообще-то благодаря тренировкам по лакроссу ты реально хорошо выглядишь.

 _Стайлз [6:52]  
_ эммм, спасибо

 _Дерек [6:55]  
_ Прости, я не должен был это говорить.

 _Стайлз [6:56]  
_ нет, нет, всё в порядке, всё просто отлично.

 _Стайлз [6:56]  
_ я просто не привык получать комплименты.

 _Стайлз [6:57]  
_ но это замечательно, комплименты – это замечательно!

 _Стайлз [6:58]  
_ тебе не за что извиняться!

 _Дерек [6:59]  
_ Хорошо

 _Стайлз [7:00]  
_ хорошо

 _Стайлз [7:02]  
_ кстати, я вышел из душа.

 _Стайлз [7:02]  
_ и вся кожа сморщилась, так что это совсем не сексуально.

 _Стайлз [7:04]  
_ что хотел Арджент?

 _Дерек [7:05]  
_ Он сказал мне, что они ненадолго уедут из города. Какая-то стая начала убивать людей.

 _Дерек [7:06]  
_ И если что-то случится за время их отсутствия, мне лично придётся отвечать за это.

 _Стайлз [7:09]  
_ мммм, такая любовь у вас двоих.

 _Дерек [7:10]  
_ Могло быть хуже.

 _Стайлз [7:14]  
_ это правда

 _Дерек [7:15]  
_ Снова собираешься спать?

 _Стайлз [7:17]  
_ ага, ещё так рано!


	8. Chapter 8

**День 22.**

* * *

_Стайлз [9:21]  
_ солнце, ты уже встало?!

 _Дерек [9:24]  
_ Начинаем с утра пораньше?

 _Стайлз [9:25]  
_ не так рано, как вчера!

 _Дерек [9:27]  
_ Вчера я просто отвечал на твоё сообщение. Я не собирался переносить наше традиционное смс-общение на утро.

 _Стайлз [9:29]  
_ оуу, так это уже традиция?

 _Дерек [9:31]  
_ Может, опять вернём её на вечер?

 _Стайлз [9:31]  
_ но сегодня воскресенье, у меня выходной!

 _Дерек [9:31]  
_ …А Скотт тусуется с кем-то другим.

 _Стайлз [9:32]  
_ ты меня понимаешь!

 _Стайлз [9:33]  
_ могу я тебя кое-что спросить?

 _Дерек [9:35]  
_ Что-нибудь изменится, если я скажу нет?

 _Стайлз [9:37]  
_ правда или вызов?

 _Дерек [9:39]  
_ Ты, должно быть, меня разыгрываешь?

 _Стайлз [9:40]  
_ нет!

 _Дерек [9:41]  
_ Ок, и как ты планируешь провернуть это по смс?

 _Стайлз [9:42]  
_ о, не переживай! если выберешь вызов, я что-нибудь придумаю!

 _Дерек [9:44]  
_ И почему я всё время тебе потакаю?

 _Стайлз [9:45]  
_ потому что я очаровательный?

 _Дерек [9:45]  
_ Правда

 _Стайлз [9:46]  
_ твой любимый цвет?

 _Дерек [9:46]  
_ Красный

 _Дерек [9:46]  
_ Подожди секунду. Если так пойдёт и дальше, мне понадобится больше кофе. Сейчас вернусь.

 _Дерек [10:00]  
_ Ладно, правда или вызов?

 _Стайлз [10:03]  
_ ты тоже будешь спрашивать?

 _Дерек [10:03]  
_ Ты планировал играть в одни ворота?

 _Стайлз [10:04]  
_ справедливо. правда

 _Дерек [10:04]  
_ Зомби апокалипсис. Оружие на выбор: топор, ружьё, бейсбольная бита.

 _Стайлз [10:04]  
_ у ружья бесконечное число патронов?

 _Дерек [10:05]  
_ Нет

 _Стайлз [10:05]  
_ хмммм топор

 _Дерек [10:06]  
_ Правда

 _Стайлз [10:06]  
_ что тебя больше всего раздражает?

 _Дерек [10:07]  
_ Подростки, которые называют меня чуваком.

 _Стайлз [10:07]  
_ чувак, ты ведь знаешь, что ты сволочь?!

 _Дерек [10:07]  
_ :)

 _Стайлз [10:08]  
_ Правда

 _Дерек [10:10]  
_ Кастиэль, Дин, Сэм. Жениться, трахнуть, сбросить со скалы.

 _Стайлз [10:11]  
_ серьёзно?!

 _Дерек [10:11]  
_ Ты сам начал игру.

 _Стайлз [10:12]  
_ и ты поразительно хорош в ней. oк. эммм

 _Стайлз [10:13]  
_ женюсь на Сэме. трахну Дина. скину Каса. у него есть крылья, так что с ним всё будет ok.

 _Дерек [10:13]  
_ Выкрутился!

 _Стайлз [10:13]  
_ справился в лёгкую!

 _Дерек [10:14]  
_ Правда

 _Стайлз [10:15]  
_ обрезанный или нет?

 _Дерек [10:17]  
_ Э, разве это не против правил?

 _Стайлз [10:19]  
_ мне скучно. к чёрту правила!

 _Стайлз [10:20]  
_ мы можем потом притвориться, что этого разговора никогда не было.

 _Дерек [10:20]  
_ Почему ты делаешь это постоянно?

 _Стайлз [10:21]  
_ о чём ты?

 _Дерек [10:21]  
_ Делаешь вид, будто нашей смс-переписки не существует.

 _Стайлз [10:22]  
_ эм, потому что ты делаешь то же самое?

 _Дерек [10:23]  
_ Я не стыжусь нашего с тобой общения

 _Дерек [10:23]  
_ И, по-моему, это ты пишешь мне, только потому что тебе скучно!

 _Стайлз [10:25]  
_ если бы не я, тебе бы и в голову не пришло написать мне.

 _Стайлз [10:25]  
_ и, да, я начал, потому что мне было дико скучно, но теперь…

 _Дерек [10:26]  
_ Что теперь?

 _Стайлз [10:27]  
_ неважно. так мы решили, что никто ничего не стыдится?

 _Дерек [10:28]  
_ Если хочешь, чтобы я ответил на твой идиотский вопрос, скажи мне, что изменилось?

 _Стайлз [10:30]  
_ сейчас скука просто предлог, чтобы написать тебе. мне нравится общаться с тобой.

 _Дерек [10:30]  
_ Тебе не нужно искать предлог, чтобы послать мне смс.

 _Дерек [10:30]  
_ - _не отправлено_ \- Так я чувствую себя нормальным. - _удалено_ -

 _Дерек [10:30]  
_ - _не отправлено_ \- Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя нормальным. – _удалено_ -

 _Дерек [10:31]  
_ Я бы не отвечал, если бы не хотел.

 _Стайлз [10:31]  
_ круто

 _Стайлз [10:32]  
_ продолжаем игру! обрезанный или нет?

 _Дерек [10:34]  
_ Ты ещё помнишь, что я родился оборотнем?

 _Стайлз [10:35]  
_ как это вообще связано?

 _Дерек [10:38]  
_ …вся эта регенерация.

 _Стайлз [10:40]  
_ оооо!

 _Стайлз [10:40]  
_ тогда понятно

 _Стайлз [10:40]  
_ правда

 _Дерек [10:41]  
_ Ты когда-нибудь целовался?

 _Стайлз [10:41]  
_ ага. не ожидал этого?!

 _Дерек [10:41]  
_ С языком?

 _Стайлз [10:42]  
_ можно задавать только один вопрос за раз!

 _Дерек [10:42]  
_ Как скажешь. Правда

 _Стайлз [10:44]  
_ что за фишка с риммингом?

 _Дерек [10:44]  
_ Теперь ты точно меня разыгрываешь!

 _Стайлз [10:45]  
_ …я просто не понимаю этого!

 _Дерек [10:45]  
_ Не понимаешь - что? Саму технику? Это не так уж и сложно.

 _Стайлз [10:46]  
_ нет, причины, которые за этим стоят.

 _Дерек [10:46]  
_ Я точно должен отвечать на это?

 _Стайлз [10:47]  
_ пожалуйста?

 _Дерек [10:50]  
_ Это приятно.

 _Стайлз [10:50]  
_ а есть какие-нибудь ещё причины? например, смазка?

 _Дерек [10:51]  
_ Может, сменим тему?

 _Стайлз [10:51]  
_ оуууууу я смутил большого злого волка?

 _Дерек [10:52]  
_ Только ты способен на такое.

 _Стайлз [10:52]  
_ я снова должен сказать «пожалуйста»?

 _Дерек [10:54]  
_ Всегда лучше использовать нормальный лубрикант.

 _Дерек [10:55]  
_ Но если нет другого выбора, то это поможет… раскрыть партнёра.

 _Стайлз [10:55]  
_ то есть нужно просто побольше слюны?

 _Дерек [10:56]  
_ Нет! Хорошо чередовать вылизывание… пальцы, язык…

 _Дерек [10:56]  
_ Может, ты просто загуглишь это?

_Стайлз [10:58]_   
_эм, я попытался, но потом немного отвлёкся на… другие вещи в интернете._

_Дерек [11:00]  
_ Ты спрашиваешь меня про римминг, но стесняешься сказать, что смотришь порно?

 _Стайлз [11:00]  
_ моя очередь. правда

 _Дерек [11:01]  
_ Какое порно ты смотришь, Стайлз?

 _Стайлз [11:01]  
_ отличный ход

 _Стайлз [11:02]  
_ недавно я подсел на power bottom

 _Дерек [11:02]  
_ Неужели?

 _Стайлз [11:03]  
_ может, вернёмся к тому моменту, когда из нас двоих смущался ты?

 _Дерек [11:03]  
_ Неа. Так мне нравится гораздо больше.

 _Стайлз [11:04]  
_ правда или вызов?

 _Дерек [11:05]  
_ На самом деле я уже боюсь, что ты можешь спросить следующим. Вызов 

 _Стайлз [11:05]  
_ наконец-то! принеси мне лохматую обезьянку. [1]

 _Дерек [11:06]  
_ Что?!?!

 _Стайлз [11:06]  
_ это такое мороженое!

 _Дерек [11:07]  
_ Я не собираюсь идти тебе за мороженым, сам справишься.

 _Стайлз [11:08]  
_ но это вызов!

 _Дерек [11:08]  
_ И что произойдёт, если я откажусь?

 _Стайлз [11:09]  
_ эм, знаешь, на самом деле я понятия не имею. люди обычно не отказываются от вызовов.

 _Дерек [11:09]  
_ Ты просто используешь игру, чтобы сделать из меня своего раба.

 _Стайлз [11:10]  
_ у тебя будет 5 лет сплошных несчастий.

 _Дерек [11:10]  
_ Иди сам!

 _Стайлз [11:11]  
_ ну и прекрасно

 _Стайлз [11:12]  
_ наверное, это хорошая идея.

 _Стайлз [11:12]  
_ мне нужно выкинуть из головы… всё это… прежде чем отец придёт на обед.

 _Стайлз [11:13]  
_ уехал покупать себе мороженое

 _Дерек [11:14]  
_ Не потеряйся

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] chunky monkey - сорт мороженого - банановое с помадкой и грецкими орехами


	9. Chapter 9

**День 23.**

* * *

_Стайлз [10:40]  
_ мы должны поговорить о Дереке! немедленно!

 _Скотт [10:41]  
_ Что?

 _Стайлз [10:41]  
_ кое-что произошло вчера

 _Стайлз [10:41]  
_ ну, не то чтобы что-то очень серьёзное, но я вне себя

 _Скотт [10:42]  
_ Вчера? Почему ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?

 _Стайлз [10:42]  
_ думаю, вчера я был в шоке

 _Скотт [10:43]  
_ Мы на уроке

 _Стайлз [10:43]  
_ это важнее, чем испанский!

 _Скотт [10:43]  
_ Да что произошло-то?!

 _Стайлз [10:44]  
_ oк, нуу, мы довольно много с ним переписывались в последнее время.

 _Стайлз [10:44]  
_ но, знаешь, никогда не оставались наедине… в реальности.

 _Стайлз [10:44]  
_ короче, я пошёл купить себе смузи.

 _Стайлз [10:44]  
_ вообще я собирался за мороженым, но потом вдруг решил, что смузи просто великолепная идея.

 _Стайлз [10:45]  
_ а потом я столкнулся с Дереком.

 _Стайлз [10:45]  
_ в буквальном смысле столкнулся. я чуть не выплеснул смузи на него.

 _Стайлз [10:45]  
_ а он вдруг предложил присоединиться к нему, потому что он заказал себе кофе.

 _Скотт [10:46]  
_ У вас было свидание?

 _Стайлз [10:47]  
_ нет, чувак, дай мне закончить!

 _Стайлз [10:48]  
_ мы поболтали - ну, в основном болтал я, а он слушал, улыбался и выглядел спокойным и счастливым, знаешь, как будто всё так и должно быть. как будто это было просто охуенно круто!

 _Стайлз [10:48]  
_ и я, вроде как, был рядом с ним.

 _Стайлз [10:49]  
_ и я не думаю, что он ненавидит меня.

 _Стайлз [10:50]  
_ и мне совсем не было неловко. мне было комфортно, и он мне даже не угрожал!

 _Стайлз [10:51]  
_ что несомненно огромный плюс, учитывая наше с ним общение.

 _Стайлз [10:51]  
_ но, мне кажется, я снова всё испортил. он сказал, что ему пора идти, и мне снова стало пиздец как неловко, так что я практически убежал оттуда. чёрт!

 _Стайлз [10:53]  
_ и потом до меня вдруг дошло…

 _Стайлз [10:53]  
_ он мне реально нравится… что со мной не так?!

 _Стайлз [10:54]  
_ что мне делать?

 _Скотт [10:59]  
_ Ты закончил?

 _Стайлз [10:59]  
_ ага

 _Скотт [11:00]  
_ Во-первых, я очень рад, что у меня нет лимита смс

 _Скотт [11:01]  
_ И Дерек реально улыбался?

 _Стайлз [11:02]  
_ да! хорошо, что я не взял мороженое, потому что оно бы тут же растаяло.

 _Скотт [11:04]  
_ Я проигнорирую, насколько отвратительно это только что прозвучало

 _Скотт [11:05]  
_ В любом случае поздравляю! Ты наконец-то понял то, что мы все давным-давно знали :Р

 _Скотт [11:05]  
_ Это здорово! Теперь тебе надо что-нибудь сделать

 _Стайлз [11:06]  
_ например?

 _Скотт [11:08]  
_ Найти повод почаще оставаться с ним наедине?

 _Стайлз [11:08]  
_ как, чёрт возьми, я это устрою?!

 _Скотт [11:09]  
_ Я могу спросить совета у Эллисон

 _Стайлз [11:10]  
_ нет! мне кажется, Эллисон и остальные уже достаточно вмешались!

 _Стайлз [11:10]  
_ в этом случае, если я снова выставлю себя полным идиотом, никто не узнает

 _Скотт [11:12]  
_ Скоро звонок, потом поговорим

 

**…**

 

 _Дерек [17:24]  
_ Могу я с тобой поговорить?

 _Айзек [17:28]  
_ Эммм… разумеется? Всё в порядке?

 _Дерек [17:31]  
_ Да. Это насчёт Стайлза.

 _Айзек [17:33]  
_ Ок, может, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с Эрикой?

 _Дерек [17:33]  
_ Почему? Эрика вообще-то девушка.

 _Айзек [17:34]  
_ Именно поэтому?

 _Дерек [17:35]  
_ Айзек, я приказываю тебе!

 _Айзек [17:36]  
_ Эммм… не то чтобы мне не дорога моя жизнь, но ты ведь знаешь, что через смс это не работает, да?

 _Дерек [17:37]  
_ Забудь

 _Айзек [17:37]  
_ Нет, прости, я мудак.

 _Дерек [17:38]  
_ Всё, проехали

 

**…**

 

 _Дерек [17:52]  
_ Могу я с тобой поговорить?

 _Дерек [17:52]  
_ И, клянусь, если ты вздумаешь смеяться надо мной, будешь сидеть в цепях неделю.

 _Эрика [17:55]  
_ Надеюсь, это о Стайлзе.

 _Дерек [17:55]  
_ Совсем нет.

 _Эрика [17:56]  
_ Да-да, конечно. Ты наконец-то понял, что хочешь вставить ему?

 _Эрика [17:56]  
_ Или тут что-то большее?

 _Эрика [17:56]  
_ Он тебе нравится, да? Оууууу…

 _Дерек [17:57]  
_ Я не говорил, что это о Стайлзе!

 _Эрика [17:58]  
_ Айзек сказал. Он сидит рядом со мной.

 _Эрика [17:59]  
_ Хочешь, чтобы я пришла?

 _Дерек [17:59]  
_ Совершенно точно нет.

 _Эрика [18:00]  
_ Ок, поехали.

 _Дерек [18:01]  
_ Мы много переписывались, а недавно столкнулись и поболтали.

 _Дерек [18:01]  
_ Можешь узнать, где его любимое место в Бикон Хиллз?

 _Эрика [18:02]  
_ Конечно :D

**День 24.**

* * *

_Стайлз [21:03]  
_ привет

 _Дерек [21:04]  
_ Привет

 _Дерек [21:04]  
_ Ты вчера решил дать мне немного передохнуть от твоих сообщений?

 _Стайлз [21:05]  
_ хаха, ага, у отца вчера был свободный вечер, так что я приготовил ему ужин, и мы вместе смотрели тв

 _Дерек [21:06]  
_ Звучит неплохо

 _Стайлз [21:06]  
_ так и есть

 _Стайлз [21:07]  
_ давай, скажи, что скучал по мне.

 _Дерек [21:08]  
_ Это вряд ли

 _Стайлз [21:08]  
_ отлично

 _Дерек [21:09]  
_ Охотники вернулись в город.

 _Стайлз [21:10]  
_ ага, я догадался, когда Эллисон из школы забрал отец.

 _Стайлз [21:11]  
_ так что, они разобрались со злыми оборотнями?

 _Дерек [21:11]  
_ Скорее всего

 _Стайлз [21:12]  
_ и тебе наплевать? что они убили их?

 _Дерек [21:12]  
_ Они убивали людей.

 _Стайлз [21:12]  
_ в тебе нет ни капли вервольфской солидарности!

 _Дерек [21:13]  
_ Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы оборотни-убийцы шастали по округе?

 _Стайлз [21:13]  
_ неа, я вполне счастлив, что твои собратья ещё не решили уничтожить всех людей, чтобы захватить мир.

 _Стайлз [21:14]  
_ скорее всего, потому что вы слишком упрямы, чтобы действовать заодно.

 _Стайлз [21:16]  
_ у вас должны быть тренированные цепные псы. или, погоди, вы и сами вполне за них сойдёте, ведь так?

 _Дерек [21:16]  
_ Откуда ты берёшь эти нелепые вопросы?!

 _Стайлз [21:17]  
_ у вер-малышей бывают питомцы?

 _Стайлз [21:17]  
_ потому что лично я вижу здесь огромную проблему.

 _Стайлз [21:18]  
_ что-то вроде «эй, детка, посмотри, какого кролика я тебе достал! о, нет, нет! не ешь кроличьи уши! ты плохой вер-малыш!

 _Стайлз [21:18]  
_ никогда не покупай своему вер-малышу кролика!

 _Дерек [21:19]  
_ У меня что, уже есть вер-малыш?

 _Дерек [21:19]  
_ И ещё, почему мы называем это вер-малышом?

 _Стайлз [21:20]  
_ не называй своего гипотетического вер-малыша «это»!

 _Стайлз [21:20]  
_ и не покупай ему или ей кроликов. и хомячков. и крыс. ничего, что он сможет съесть.

 _Стайлз [21:21]  
_ как ты относишься к кошкам?

 _Дерек [21:21]  
_ Твоя речь может быть ещё бессвязнее?

 _Стайлз [21:22]  
_ кошки милые

 _Дерек [21:21]  
_ И они могут лечь на тебя и задушить во сне.

 _Стайлз [21:21]  
_ так что, никаких животных?

 _Дерек [21:22]  
_ У меня была собака, когда я был ребёнком.

 _Стайлз [21:22]  
_ правда?

 _Дерек [21:22]  
_ Да

 _Стайлз [21:23]  
_ …и ты её понимал?

 _Дерек [21:24]  
_ Это самый идиотский вопрос из всех, что я слышал. И, поскольку я учитываю вопросы моих бет, это говорит о многом.

 _Стайлз [21:25]  
_ oк, но теперь я должен знать, что они спрашивали у тебя!

 _Дерек [21:25]  
_ Нет

 _Стайлз [21:26]  
_ почему нет?

 _Дерек [21:26]  
_ Потому что, если я скажу, ты станешь над ними издеваться, и они перестанут задавать мне вопросы.

 _Стайлз [21:27]  
_ но ты же думаешь, что их вопросы глупые?

 _Дерек [21:28]  
_ Да, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы они всё равно спрашивали. На случай, если кто-то из них вдруг придумает что-нибудь умное.

 _Стайлз [21:29]  
_ оуууу, большой злой хмурый волк переживает!

 _Дерек [21:29]  
_ Ты снова нарываешься на угрозы, да?

 _Стайлз [21:30]  
_ разве есть что-то плохое в том, что они узнают, что ты беспокоишься о них?

 _Дерек [21:30]  
_ Да

 _Стайлз [21:30]  
_ почему?

 _Дерек [21:31]  
_ Потому что я так сказал

 _Стайлз [21:32]  
_ о, прекрасно, и как я могу с этим поспорить?!!!

 _Дерек [21:32]  
_ Ты и не можешь

 _Стайлз [21:33]  
_ ну и ладно, я собираюсь принять душ

 _Стайлз [21:34]  
_ освобождаю тебя от вечернего долга переписываться со мной.

 _Дерек [21:34]  
_ Долг? Это скорее небольшая халтурка.

 _Стайлз [21:35]  
_ поговорю с тобой позже, сердитая морда.

 _Стайлз [21:37]  
_ и знаешь, что круче всего? я точно уверен, ты снова состроил эту мину, пока читал моё сообщение :Р


	10. Chapter 10

**День 25.**

* * *

_Стайлз [21:55]  
_ как твои дела?

 _Дерек [21:55]  
_ Нормально

 _Стайлз [21:56]  
_ это хорошо

 _Стайлз [21:57]  
_ чем занимался целый день?

 _Дерек [21:58]  
_ Почему ты сегодня такой странный?

 _Стайлз [21:59]  
_ я не странный!

 _Дерек [21:59]  
_ Ну, по крайней мере ты не такой, как обычно.

 _Стайлз [21:59]  
_ а как я, по-твоему, должен себя вести?

 _Дерек [22:00]  
_ Как будто не думаешь перед тем, как отправить смс.

 _Стайлз [22:01]  
_ да, но обычно это плохо заканчивается.

 _Дерек [22:02]  
_ Лучше пусть тебе будет стыдно, чем некомфортно.

 _Дерек [22:02]  
_ И так гораздо веселее.

 _Стайлз [22:03]  
_ да? тогда сейчас ты должен быть рад.

 _Стайлз [22:03]  
_ что будем обсуждать сегодня?

 _Стайлз [22:03]  
_ фетиши?

 _Стайлз [22:03]  
_ фетиш на ноги? который, по-моему, отвратителен!

 _Дерек [22:04]  
_ Тогда почему ты вообще о нём заговорил?

 _Стайлз [22:04]  
_ может, это твой тайный фетиш?

 _Дерек [22:05]  
_ Точно не этот

 _Стайлз [22:06]  
_ но у тебя всё-таки есть тайный фетиш?

 _Дерек [22:07]  
_ Когда я сказал тебе не вести себя странно, я не имел в виду это! Что бы ЭТО ни было.

 _Стайлз [22:08]  
_ вопрос всё ещё в силе!

 _Дерек [22:08]  
_ Прекрати это

 _Стайлз [22:09]  
_ да, прости, не знаю, что сегодня со мной такое. наверное, просто неудачный день в школе.

 _Дерек [22:10]  
_ Тебе нужно избавиться от всего, что бы ни творилось в твоей голове.

 _Стайлз [22:10]  
_ да, пожалуй, ты прав, так и сделаю.

 _Дерек [22:20]  
_ Стайлз?

 _Стайлз [22:21]  
_ да?

 _Дерек [22:21]  
_ Что случилось в школе?

 _Стайлз [22:22]  
_ все только и делают, что говорят о колледжах с тех пор, как они начали приём студентов.

 _Стайлз [22:22]  
_ всё изменится.

 _Стайлз [22:23]  
_ но я не думаю, что мы хотим разлучаться.

 _Стайлз [22:23]  
_ мы со Скоттом подали документы в одни и те же места.

 _Стайлз [22:23]  
_ к сожалению, как и Айзек.

 _Дерек [22:24]  
_ Не думаю, что Айзек ненавидит тебя так, как ты считаешь.

 _Стайлз [22:25]  
_ а почему тогда он отнимает у меня Скотта?!

 _Дерек [22:25]  
_ Никого он не отнимает. Ты просто не умеешь делиться, да?

 _Стайлз [22:26]  
_ нет!

 _Дерек [22:27]  
_ Так вы со Скоттом планируете поступать в один колледж?

 _Стайлз [22:27]  
_ да, но в конце концов мы всё равно можем оказаться в разных.

 _Стайлз [22:28]  
_ Бойд пытается устроиться на ученичество.

 _Стайлз [22:28]  
_ но ты, наверное, и так это знаешь.

 _Стайлз [22:28]  
_ у Лидии и Эрики пара колледжей совпала с нашими.

 _Стайлз [22:29]  
_ и кому есть дело до того, где будет учиться Джексон?

 _Дерек [22:30]  
_ К чему ты ведёшь?

 _Стайлз [22:31]  
_ я наконец-то нашёл себе компанию вроде как друзей, и теперь ей пришёл конец.

 _Д_ _ерек [22:31]  
_ Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен.

 _Дерек [22:32]  
_ И у тебя будут новые друзья, идиот.

 _Стайлз [22:32]  
_ знаю

 _Стайлз [22:33]  
_ знаю, что в итоге всё будет в совершенно отвратительном порядке, но сегодня всё это просто выбило меня из колеи.

 _Стайлз [22:33]  
_ oк, возможно, я принимаю всё это слишком близко к сердцу.

 _Дерек [22:34]  
_ Думаешь?

 _Стайлз [22:34]  
_ мне бы просто хотелось, чтобы мы все вместе поступили в Беркли.

 _Дерек [22:36]  
_ А завтра ты разве не идёшь в школу?

 _Стайлз [22:37]  
_ клянусь, если ты скажешь, что мне пора спать!..

 _Дерек [22:37]  
_ То что ты сделаешь?

 _Стайлз [22:38]  
_ я поставлю позорную заставку на твой ноутбук, и будь уверен: я найду способ, чтобы она всплыла на следующей встречи стаи!

 _Дерек [22:38]  
_ Он запаролен

 _Стайлз [22:39]  
_ я взломаю его! подожди и увидишь!

 _Дерек [22:39]  
_ О, можешь попытаться!

Стайлз [22:40]  
но, думаю, ты прав. пора спать, завтра утром нужно тащиться в школу.

 _Стайлз [22:41]  
_ но сначала в душ.

 _Стайлз [22:41]  
_ я буду обнажённый и весь мокрый.

 _Дерек [22:42]  
_ Ненавижу тебя

 _Стайлз [22:42]  
_ неа

 _Стайлз [22:45]  
_ и, Дерек, спасибо, что помог мне избавиться от всего этого.

 _Стайлз [22:45]  
_ что бы это ни было.

 _Дерек [22:47]  
_ Обращайся

 

**День 26.**

* * *

_Айзек [16:32]  
_ Стайлз любит одно место на вершине Бэабрук Поинт. Идёшь по тропинке наверх, затем сворачиваешь налево в лес

 _Айзек [16:32]  
_ Там есть небольшая поляна, куда обычно никто не ходит. Никто не решается сходить с тропы

 _Дерек [16:35]  
_ Кажется, я просил Эрику узнать это.

 _Айзек [16:37]  
_ А она сказала мне спросить у Скотта

 _Дерек [16:39]  
_ На следующей встрече стаи мы обсудим вашу любовь к покрыванию друг друга.

 _Айзек [16:41]  
_ Мы не знали, что это секретное задание

 _Дерек [16:42]  
_ Вашу наглость мы тоже обсудим.

 _Айзек [16:42]  
_ Прости

 

**…**

 

 _Скотт [16:45]  
_ Айзек спрашивает, почему Дерек сегодня такой сердитый. Есть идеи?

 _Стайлз [16:46]  
_ а мне-то откуда знать?!

 _Стайлз [16:46]  
_ то, что он мне нравится, не значит, что я научился понимать его.

 _Стайлз [16:46]  
_ и разве это не его обычное поведение?

 _Скотт [16:47]  
_ Ха, и правда

 _Скотт [16:48]  
_ Хочешь прийти – устроим соревнование по MortalKombat?

 _Стайлз [16:48]  
_ у тебя ведь Айзек

 _Скотт [16:49]  
_ Да, мы будет играть по очереди

 _Стайлз [16:49]  
_ надерём ему задницу!

 _Скотт [16:49]  
_ Именно! Будет круто!

 

**…**

 

 _Дерек [21:51]  
_ Пятница, 18:30. Встретимся на поляне на вершине Бэабрук Поинт.

 _Стайлз [21:56]  
_ эмм, oк

 _Стайлз [21:57]  
_ а зачем?

 _Дерек [21:58]  
_ Просто будь там, Стайлз.


	11. Chapter 11

**День 27.**

* * *

_Стайлз [18:36]  
_ Скотт! чп!

_Скотт [18:36]  
_ Что?!

_Стайлз [18:36]  
_ ты ведь знаешь, что я должен был встретиться с Дереком, да?

_Скотт [18:37]  
_ Да, что-то не так?

_Стайлз [18:37]  
_ ну, я его вижу: он сидит один с чем-то, похожим на корзинку для пикника

_Скотт [18:37]  
_ Так в чём ЧП?

_Стайлз [18:38]  
_ Дерек и пикник! чёрт возьми, Скотт! ты не видишь здесь ничего подозрительного?!

_Стайлз [18:38]  
_ это просто не в его стиле.

_Стайлз [18:38]  
_ может быть, он умирает?

_Скотт [18:39]  
_ ОМГ, чувак, расслабься на секунду!

_Стайлз [18:39]  
_ нет!!!

_Скотт [18:39]  
_ Дерек предложил тебе встретиться с ним на природу и принёс всё для пикника

_Скотт [18:39]  
_ Сложи всё вместе. Я подожду

_Стайлз [18:40]  
_ ОМГ ОМГ ОМГ! блядь, Скотт!

_Стайлз [18:40]  
_ это свидание?

_Скотт [18:40]  
_ Я бы именно так и подумал

_Стайлз [18:40]  
_ ну, по крайней мере, это точно в его стиле.

_Стайлз [18:41]  
_ пригласить меня на свидание и не сказать, что это свидание.

_Стайлз [18:41]  
_ погоди, а что, если это не свидание?

_Скотт [18:41]  
_ Ты ведь понимаешь, что нет причины, по которой он бы не учуял, что ты там стоишь, да?

_Стайлз [18:42]  
_ о, вот дерьмо!

_Стайлз [18:42]  
_ чёртовы оборотни!

С _котт [18:42]  
_ У тебя есть два выбора: идти к нему или бежать лол

_Стайлз [18:42]  
_ oк

_Стайлз [18:43]  
_ если позже от меня не будет никаких вестей, пошли поисковую бригаду, чтобы они обнаружили моё тело.

_Скотт [18:43]  
_ Ок

_Стайлз [18:44]  
_ а что, если я снова опозорюсь?!

_Скотт [18:44]  
_ Стайлз! Будь мужиком!

_Дерек [18:46]  
_ Стайлз?

_Стайлз [18:46]  
_ да?

_Дерек [18:46]  
_ Я тоже нервничаю.

 

**…**

 

_Стайлз [23:28]  
_ есть какой-нибудь способ мужественно визжать от восторга?

_Скотт [23:31]  
_ Предполагаю, всё прошло хорошо?

_Стайлз [23:31]  
_ он достал кудрявую картошку фри!

_Стайлз [23:31]  
_ хотя возник вопрос, когда и где хмурый альфа научился сохранять картошку фри тёплой для пикника.

_Стайлз [23:32]  
_ и ещё, Скотт. ты не мог бы мне объяснить, откуда он знает о моём любимом месте?

_Скотт [23:32]  
_ Неа, вообще ни одной идеи, ни намёка ;)

_Стайлз [23:33]  
_ ты должен был предупредить меня!!!

_Скотт [23:33]  
_ И пропустить, как ты сходишь с ума? Ни за что!

_Стайлз [23:34]  
_ знаешь, в какой-то момент мне стало холодно.

_Скотт [23:34]  
_ И что?

_Стайлз [23:34]  
_ и то, что его куртка приятно пахнет.

_Скотт [23:35]  
_ Фу!

_Стайлз [23:36]  
_ …а потом он проводил меня до джипа.

_Скотт [23:36]  
_ Что за джентльмен!

_Стайлз [23:36]  
_ заткнись

_Скотт [23:37]  
_ Вы вытворяли что-нибудь такое, о чём я реально никогда не захочу узнать?

_Стайлз [23:37]  
_ нет, он быстро поцеловал меня в щёку и ушёл.

_Стайлз [23:37]  
_ это было довольно мило.

_Скотт [23:38]  
_ «Мило» и Дерек не особо сочетаются в моей голове

_Стайлз [23:39]  
_ я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что случилось.

_Стайлз [23:39]  
_ я был на свидании с Дереком Хейлом!

_Стайлз [23:39]  
_ и выжил!

_Скотт [23:40]  
_ Ты должен знать, что остальной мир не разделяет твой энтузиазм на его счёт

_Стайлз [23:40]  
_ потому что вы все психи!

_Стайлз [23:40]  
_ о, чувак, как думаешь, если так будет продолжаться, он разрешит мне потрогать его бицепсы?

_Скотт [23:41]  
_ о_О

_Стайлз [23:42]  
_ хаха, как, чёрт возьми, я должен уснуть сегодня ночью? я слишком взволнован!

_Стайлз [23:42]  
_ может, придёшь, переночуешь у меня?

_Скотт [23:42]  
_ Уже почти полночь

_Стайлз [23:43]  
_ сегодня пятница! хватит ворчать, старый зануда!

_Скотт [23:43]  
_ Только если ты не будешь всю ночь трепаться о Д

_Стайлз [23:43]  
_ :) :) :)

_Стайлз [23:43]  
_ всё равно приходи

_Скотт [23:44]  
_ После этого не смей говорить, что я плохой лучший друг!

 

**День 28.**

* * *

_Стайлз [15:51]  
_ ну, вчера было не так неловко, как я предполагал.

_Дерек [15:52]  
_ Да, если не считать тот момент, когда ты чуть не отключился.

_Стайлз [15:52]  
_ такого не было!

_Стайлз [1:52]  
_ у меня просто был небольшой шок

_Дерек [15:53]  
_ Это было так ужасно?

_Стайлз [15:54]  
_ Дерек Хейл заманил меня на свидание. это предполагает некий шок.

_Дерек [15:54]  
_ Я тебя никуда не заманивал.

_Стайлз [15:55]  
_ но ты и не пригласил меня, как положено, не так ли?

_Стайлз [15:55]  
_ в следующий раз ты должен заехать за мной - и я жду цветы.

_Дерек [15:56]  
_ Не думал, что тебе такое нравится.

_Стайлз [15:57]  
_ честно говоря, понятия не имею, что мне нравится.

_Стайлз [15:57]  
_ это вроде как было моё первое настоящее свидание.

_Дерек [15:58]  
_ У тебя были НЕнастоящие свидания?

_Стайлз [15:58]  
_ ну, мы катались на коньках с Лидией, когда я ещё пытался её добиться.

_Стайлз [15:58]  
_ но всё закончилось ужасным криками.

_Стайлз [15:59]  
_ и я абсолютно уверен, она не догадывалась, что это было свидание.

_Дерек [15:59]  
_ Я не против быть твоим первым парнем.

_Стайлз [16:01]  
_ так что, мы теперь встречаемся?

_Дерек [16:01]  
_ Если для тебя это нормально.

_Стайлз [16:01]  
_ о, да, великолепно, прекрасно, просто супер.

_Стайлз_ _[_ _16:01_ _]  
_ в общем, да, нормально.

_Дерек [16:02]  
_ Я не хочу на тебя давить или сильно ускорять события, но хотел бы прояснить одну вещь.

_Дерек [16:02]  
_ Я не люблю делиться.

_Стайлз [16:03]  
_ никакого дележа! да, это… эмм, я не могу придумать ни одного прилагательного, которое я ещё не использовал.

_Стайлз [16:05]  
_ подожди, как так вышло, что ты за мной даже не ухаживал?! ты обязан был за мной ухаживать!

_Дерек [16:05]  
_ А я этого не делал?

_Стайлз [16:05]  
_ каким же это образом?!

_Дерек [16:06]  
_ Я перестал тебе угрожать, разве нет?

_Стайлз [16:06]  
_ но с твоими угрозами я чувствовал себя особенным!

_Стайлз [16:06]  
_ у нас было только одно свидание, а вся острота в отношениях уже пропала :(

_Дерек [16:07]  
_ Острота? Это ты про мои угрозы?

_Дерек [16:07]  
_ Впрочем, не надо отвечать. Думаю, нам надо на этом остановиться.

_Стайлз [16:07]  
_ почему?

_Дерек [16:08]  
_ Наш разговор становится нелепым.

_Стайлз [16:09]  
_ да, но я ведь поэтому тебе и нравлюсь

_Дерек [16:09]  
_ Это одна из причин.

_Стайлз [16:10]  
_ oк, так мы теперь открыто флиртуем?

_Дерек [16:10]  
_ Это нормально?

_Стайлз [16:10]  
_ хватит уже это спрашивать!

_Дерек [16:11]  
_ Хватит спрашивать, что мы теперь делаем, а что нет!

_Стайлз [16:11]  
_ извини, я пытаюсь привыкнуть ко всему этому.

_Стайлз [16:14]  
_ сколько мне ждать следующего свидания?

_Дерек [16:15]  
_ Хочешь прийти завтра и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм?

_Стайлз [16:15]  
_ да!

_Стайлз [16:16]  
_ погоди, у тебя есть телевизор?

_Дерек [16:16]  
_ В моей квартире

_Стайлз [16:17]  
_ у тебя есть квартира?!

_Дерек [16:17]  
_ Да

_Стайлз [16:18]  
_ почему мы там никогда не были?

_Дерек [16:19]  
_ Потому что у бет всегда всё заканчивается дракой.

_Дерек [16:19]  
_ Они бы мне всё разгромили.

_Стайлз [16:20]  
_ это правда

_Стайлз [16:21]  
_ ты должен провести дополнительный урок

_Стайлз [16:21]  
_ «борьба без разрушений»

_Дерек [16:22]  
_ Не похоже на хорошую идею.

_Стайлз [16:23]  
_ но мне ты разрешаешь прийти?

_Дерек [16:24]  
_ Будешь исключением

_Стайлз [16:25]  
_ вау, не подозревал в тебе такого романтика!

_Дерек [16:26]  
_ Уже жалею об этом

_Стайлз [16:26]  
_ нет, не жалеешь!

_Дерек [16:27]  
_ С каких пор ты стал таким уверенным в себе?

_Стайлз [16:28]  
_ с тех пор, как сходил на свидание с самым сексуальным парнем в городе.

_Стайлз [16:28]  
_ это творит чудеса с самооценкой.

_Стайлз [16:30]  
_ ладно, мне нужно купить продукты к ужину.

_Стайлз [16:32]  
_ тогда до завтра?

_Дерек [16:32]  
_ Разумеется


	12. Chapter 12

**День 29.**

* * *

_Скотт [15:17]  
_ Может, потренируемся вместе?

 _Стайлз [15:20]  
_ о, чувак, вот оно! мой звёздный час!

 _Скотт [15:21]  
_ Что?

 _Стайлз [15:21]  
_ наконец-то я произнесу это!

 _Скотт [15:22]  
_ О чём ты?

 _Стайлз [15:22]  
_ прости, давай всё с самого начала.

 _Скотт [15:22]  
_ Может, потренируемся вместе?

 _Стайлз [15:23]  
_ не могу, у меня сейчас свидание.

 _Стайлз [15:23]  
_ ха! теперь ты меня понимаешь!

 _Скотт [15:23]  
_ Пишешь смс на свидании? Немного невежливо, нет?

 _Стайлз [15:24]  
_ он делает попкорн :)

 _Скотт [15:24]  
_ Оуу, вы собираетесь обниматься на диване и смотреть Дневник памяти?

 _Стайлз [15:24]  
_ вообще-то 28 дней спустя

 _Скотт [15:24]  
_ Романтично

 _Стайлз [15:24]  
_ иди к чёрту!

 

**День 30.**

* * *

_Стайлз [20:41]  
_ ты согласен на потенциально неловкий разговор?

 _Скотт [20:42]  
_ Я могу ответить нет?

 _Стайлз [20:43]  
_ неа. это твой долг как лучшего друга.

 _Скотт [20:43]  
_ Хорошо, жги

 _Стайлз [20:44]  
_ я искал одну информацию

 _Стайлз [20:44]  
_ и наткнулся на кое-что

 _Стайлз [20:44]  
_ но, знаешь, иногда интернет может немного преувеличить.

 _Скотт [20:45]  
_ Неужели?

 _Стайлз [20:47]  
_ нууу, эм… у оборотней появляется узел во время секса?

 _Скотт [20:47]  
_ ЧУВАК!

 _Стайлз [20:47]  
_ я тебя предупреждал!

 _Скотт [20:48]  
_ Почему ты вообще об этом спрашиваешь? Вы с Дереком собираетесь заняться сексом?

 _Стайлз [20:48]  
_ ну, я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь…

 _Стайлз [20:49]  
_ но точно не в ближайшее время, мы ещё даже нормально не целовались.

 _Скотт [20:49]  
_ Тогда почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?

 _Стайлз [20:49]  
_ потому что ты можешь подтвердить это или опровергнуть?

 _Стайлз [20:50]  
_ мне надо быть готовым, когда/если это случится.

 _Стайлз [20:50]  
_ быть в курсе всё же лучше, чем ничего не понимать, когда узел вдруг появится. что мне тогда делать?

 _Скотт [20:51]  
_ О, боже! Почему я?

 _Стайлз [20:51]  
_ знаешь, а ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

 _Скотт [20:52]  
_ Нууу

 _Стайлз [20:52]  
_ у тебя есть узел?

 _Скотт [20:52]  
_ Нет

 _Стайлз [20:53]  
_ но, думаешь, у Дерека он может быть? потому что он альфа и всё такое?

 _Скотт [20:53]  
_ Это только что возглавило список вещей, о которых я ничего не хочу знать

 _Стайлз [20:54]  
_ чёрт возьми, и как мне это узнать?

 _Скотт [20:55]  
_ Спросить Дерека?

 _Стайлз [20:55]  
_ и как ты себе представляешь эту беседу?

 _Скотт [20:56]  
_ Хуже, чем наша, она точно не будет

 _Стайлз [20:56]  
_ я ВЫНУЖДЕН повторить, что мы ещё даже не целовались.

 _Стайлз [20:56]  
_ так что, если я вдруг начну спрашивать про узлы, это может его отпугнуть.

 _Скотт [20:57]  
_ Конечно, ведь раньше ты никогда не спрашивал его ни о чём странном

 _Стайлз [20:57]  
_ это совершенно другое!

 _Стайлз [20:58]  
_ oк, так у тебя, Айзека и Бойда нет узла?

 _Стайлз [20:58]  
_ давай предположим, что у Дерека его тоже нет.

 _Скотт [20:58]  
_ Теперь ты приплёл сюда Бойда с Айзеком. Спасибо, а то раньше картинка в моей голове была недостаточно отвратительной

 _Стайлз [20:59]  
_ и где твоя дружеская поддержка и участие?!

 _Скотт [20:59]  
_ Знаешь, обычно в дружеском кругу не обсуждают… это!

 _Стайлз [20:59]  
_ а я вот уверен, что видел, как вы с Бойдом дали друг другу пять, говоря о сексе в полнолуние.

 _Скотт [21:00]  
_ Хаха, ну, это довольно круто

 _Скотт [21:01]  
_ Слушай, давай так. Мы всё-таки предположим, что никаких узлов у оборотней нет

 _Стайлз [21:01]  
_ или что секс с оборотнем – это не опасная для жизни смесь клыков и когтей? я бы хотел выжить после своего первого раза.

 _Стайлз [21:02]  
_ я не против фишки с моногамией… наверное… но не очень уверен, что хочу быть представленным как пара Дерека и мама для вашей стаи.

 _Скотт [21:02]  
_ Ты бы был отличной мамочкой

 _Стайлз [21:03]  
_ заткнись

 _Скотт [21:03]  
_ Хватит выискивать всякую чушь в интернете! Ты так станешь параноиком

 _Стайлз [21:04]  
_ …и я точно не позволю ему на себя мочиться!

 _Скотт [21:04]  
_ ЧТО?!

 _Скотт [21:05]  
_ О, господи, я сейчас умру от смеха! Где ты это вычитал?

 _Стайлз [21:05]  
_ в интернете!

 _Стайлз [21:05]  
_ oк, может быть, последний сайт и правда выглядел как-то странно.

 _Скотт [21:06]  
_ Уверен, это тебе точно не грозит, всё у тебя будет в порядке

 _Скотт [21:06]  
_ Есть желание пометить, но не так же!

 _Скотт [21:07]  
_ У тебя было с ним всего два свидания, по-моему, ты слишком торопишься

 _Стайлз [21:07]  
_ мне нужно быть готовым ко всему!

 _Стайлз [21:07]  
_ как будто мне мало того, что я не имею ни малейшего понятия о человеческом механизме всего этого.

 _Скотт [21:08]  
_ Тебя послушать, так секс – это целая наука!

 _С_ _тайлз [21:08]  
_ …я просто боюсь,что, если у нас всё-таки будет секс, я буду ужасен, и Дерек больше не захочет со мной связываться

 _Скотт [21:08]  
_ Ок, у меня есть идея, о которой, уверен, я скоро пожалею

 _Стайлз [21:08]  
_???

 _Скотт [21:10]  
_ Ты идёшь с ним на свидание, затем я остаюсь у тебя на ночь, и мы вместе смотрим «механизм» онлайн. Так я хотя бы не дам тебе зайти на всякие странные сайты

 _Стайлз [21:10]  
_ договорились

 _Стайлз [21:11]  
_ как думаешь, если отец узнает, он устроит мне новый разговор о сексе?

 _Стайлз [21:11]  
_ потому что мне вполне хватило первого

 _Скотт [21:12]  
_ Хмм, может, лучше тебе самому ему всё рассказать, чем заставлять его выяснять это каким-то другим способом?

 _Стайлз [21:12]  
_ вот дерьмо, почему я не подумал об этом раньше?

 _Скотт [21:13]  
_ Твой отец тебя любит, с тобой всё будет в порядке

 _Стайлз [21:13]  
_ кроме того, что я могу умереть со стыда.

 _Скотт [21:14]  
_ Он скорее всего просто порадуется, что ты наконец-то с кем-то встречаешься

 _Стайлз [21:14]  
_ грубо, Скотт

 _Скотт [21:14]  
_ Я только что согласился обсуждать с тобой гей-секс. Я заслужил себе это право! :Р

 _Стайлз [21:14]  
_ отлично


	13. Chapter 13

**День 31.**

* * *

_Дерек [19:36]  
_ Это уже третий день, как ты перестал мне писать.

 _Стайлз [19:37]  
_ ты считаешь?

 _Дерек [19:37]  
_ Нет

 _Стайлз [19:38]  
_ я не хотел казаться навязчивым

 _Стайлз [19:38]  
_ так что решил попридержать коней

 _Дерек [19:39]  
_ Тебе не нужно меняться из-за того, что мы начали встречаться.

 _Стайлз [19:39]  
_ понимаю, просто теперь гораздо сложнее контролировать то, что пишу

 _Дерек [19:40]  
_ То есть когда-то ты это контролировал?

 _Стайлз [19:40]  
_ да. что-то вроде. заткнись!

 _Дерек [19:41]  
_ О, да, теперь я вижу.

 _Стайлз [19:42]  
_ я просто не знаю, смогу ли я дальше удерживать фильтр.

 _Дерек [19:43]  
_ Стайлз, расслабься. Я думал, мы согласились перестать притворяться.

 _Стайлз [19:44]  
_ да, ты прав… поэтому то, что сейчас произойдёт, - целиком и полностью твоя вина.

 _Дерек [19:44]  
_???

 _Стайлз [19:49]  
_ ты когда-нибудь занимался сексом по телефону?

 _Дерек [19:49]  
_ Подожди секунду, мне нужно найти твёрдую поверхность, чтобы впечататься в неё лицом.

 _Стайлз [19:51]  
_ так что?

 _Дерек [19:53]  
_ Один раз с парнем и один раз с девушкой

 _Стайлз [19:53]  
_ и???

 _Дерек [19:54]  
_ Не скажу, что это моё.

 _Дерек [19:54]  
_ Отсутствие фильтра в твоём случае означает кучу вопросов о сексе?

 _Стайлз [19:55]  
_ мне скоро 18, а я до сих пор девственник!

 _Стайлз [19:56]  
_ у меня миллиард вопросов

 _Дерек [19:57]  
_ И мне повезло отвечать на них все?

 _Стайлз [19:57]  
_ именно!

 _Стайлз [19:58]  
_ когда я о чём-нибудь спрашиваю Скотта, он всё сводит к Эллисон.

 _Стайлз [19:58]  
_ а интересоваться чем-то у Дэнни не самая лучшая идея.

 _Стайлз [19:59]  
_ он, конечно, супермилый парень, но, знаешь, я потом вряд ли смогу смотреть ему в лицо в школе.

 _Дерек [19:59]  
_ О, какое счастье быть мной.

 _Стайлз [19:59]  
_ так почему это не твоё?

 _Дерек [19:59]  
_ Не знаю, думаю, мне нужен физический контакт.

 _Дерек [19:59]  
_ Когда кто-то говорит мне, что представляет мою руку, движущуюся вниз по его груди и проскальзывающую под пояс джинс, это никак на меня не действует.

 _Стайлз [20:00]  
_ да, то есть – нет. я имею в виду, да, вообще не действует

 _Стайлз [20:04]  
_ это волчье?

 _Дерек [20:05]  
_ Что это?

 _Стайлз [20:05]  
_ необходимость физического контакта? знаешь, из-за того, что у вас обострены все чувства?

 _Дерек [20:05]  
_ Может быть? Может, это лично моё.

 _Стайлз [20:06]  
_ так что тебе нужно чувствовать жар, исходящий от тела, пробовать его на вкус и ощущать повсюду ваши запахи.

 _Стайлз [20:07]  
_ того, что тебе говорят, недостаточно. тебе надо чувствовать тяжесть чужого тела на своём, чтобы ты ощущал мурашки на коже и каждый удар сердца, проходящий сквозь вас обоих.

 _Дерек [20:07]  
_ Эммм, да, именно это.

 _Стайлз [20:07]  
_ хм, думаю, я ухватил суть.

 _Дерек [20:07]  
_ Однажды ты поймёшь ;)

 _Стайлз [20:07]  
_ так ты теперь не гнушаешься смайликами?

 _Дерек [20:08]  
_ Ты на меня плохо влияешь

 _Стайлз [20:08]  
_ могло быть хуже

 _Дерек [20:09]  
_ Это вряд ли

 _Дерек [20:09]  
_ Мне пора идти

 _Стайлз [20:10]  
_ oк, потом договорим

 

**День 32.**

* * *

_Скотт [16:04]  
_ Спаси меня

 _Стайлз [16:06]  
_ от чего?

 _Скотт [16:06]  
_ Я у Эллисон. Здесь Лидия и Эрика

 _Скотт [16:06]  
_ И они говорят о парнях

 _Стайлз [16:07]  
_ скажи им, что обещал потусоваться со мной сегодня вечером.

 _Скотт [16:08]  
_ Я пытался. Они сказали позвать тебя сюда

 _Скотт [16:08]  
_ Они хотят поговорить о Дереке

 _Стайлз [16:09]  
_ это даже обидно!

 _Стайлз [16:09]  
_ то, что я встречаюсь с парнем, не значит, что я хочу сидеть с кучей девчонок, поедая мороженое, и болтать о бойфрендах!

 _Скотт [16:10]  
_ Вообще-то, теперь девчонкам должно быть обидно

 _Стайлз [16:10]  
_ oк, тогда мы квиты

 _Скотт [16:11]  
_ Пожалуйста, чувак! Давай ты придёшь и расскажешь им, как Дерек целуется, или что-то такое, а я смогу ускользнуть, пока всё их снимание будет поглощено тобой

 _Стайлз [16:11]  
_ всё настолько плохо?

 _Скотт [16:12]  
_ Я уже успел наслушаться о том, что Айзек делает с… Мне реально страшно

 _Скотт [16:12]  
_ Дуй сюда. Между прочим, ты мне должен

 _Стайлз [16:12]  
_ оооо, это уже шантаж

 _Стайлз [16:13]  
_ слушай, я бы с удовольствием, но я ещё не целовался с Дереком.

 _Скотт [16:13]  
_ Серьёзно?

 _Стайлз [16:14]  
_ да, мы обнимаемся, держимся за руки, ага, секунд так пять, и он целует меня на прощание в щёку. и всё.

 _Скотт [16:15]  
_ Ок, приходи, можешь поговорить с девчонками об этом!

 _Стайлз [16:15]  
_ о, нет…

 _Стайлз [16:16]  
_ повеселись там

 _Скотт [16:17]  
_ Ты отстойный друг!

 _Стайлз [16:18]  
_ неужели, Скотт?

 

**…**

 

 _Дерек [20:44]  
_ Почему ты сидишь на улице один?

 _Стайлз [20:45]  
_ хорошая погода сегодня

 _Стайлз [20:45]  
_ тебе так нравится следить за мной?

 _Дерек [20:45]  
_ Хотел узнать, может, ты прогуляешься со мной.

 _Стайлз [20:46]  
_ в лес?

 _Дерек [20:46]  
_ А тут есть какие-то другие места для прогулок?

 _Стайлз [20:46]  
_ где ты?

 _Дерек [20:48]  
_ Я знал, что ты кричишь, как девчонка.

 _Стайлз [20:48]  
_ я не кричал!

 _Дерек [20:48]  
_ Твоя правда, это больше походило на визг.

 _Дерек [20:49]  
_ Думал, ты уже привык к светящимся красным глазам.

 _Стайлз [20:49]  
_ не когда они появляются из ниоткуда!!!

 _Дерек [20:49]  
_ Так ты идёшь со мной или нет?

 _Дерек [20:50]  
_ Куда ты пошёл?

 _Стайлз [20:50]  
_ подожди секунду, возьму толстовку.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**День 33.**

* * *

_Дерек [18:36]  
_ Думаю, у нас в лесу появилась дриада

 _Стайлз [18:38]  
_ Мы же вчера там были!

 _Стайлз [18:38]  
_ Ты подверг меня опасности?! Я просто в шоке

 _Стайлз [18:38]  
_ И что такое дриада?

 _Дерек [18:39]  
_ Лесная нимфа

 _Стайлз [18:39]  
_ Они существуют?

 _Дерек [18:39]  
_ Да, но они не могут просто так появиться здесь, это не их дом

 _Стайлз [18:40]  
_ С чего ты вообще решил, что она здесь? Или их несколько?

 _Дерек [18:41]  
_ Не знаю… у меня странные ощущения от леса, с ним что-то не так

 _Дерек [18:41]  
_ Я почувствовал что-то вчера, но подумал, что это из-за того что ты был рядом

 _Стайлз [18:42]  
_ О, так я влияю на твои чувства?

 _Дерек [18:42]  
_ Постарайся сосредоточиться на нашей проблеме

 _Стайлз [18:43]  
_ То есть ты совершенно уверен, что это лесные нимфы?

 _Дерек [18:43]  
_ Всего одна, было бы понятнее, если бы их было много

 _Стайлз [18:44]  
_ Ага, но почему нимфы? Почему, я не знаю, не фея? Лесной тролль? Заблудившееся Лох-несское чудовище?

 _Дерек [18:44]  
_ Прекрати сочинять ерунду

 _Дерек [18:44]  
_ Пахнет нимфой

 _Стайлз [18:45]  
_ Разумеется

 _Дерек [18:46]  
_ Не мог бы ты просто заняться своим обычным делом?

 _Стайлз [18:46]  
_ Поискать информацию?

 _Дерек [18:47]  
_ Да. Я никогда с ними не сталкивался

 _Стайлз [18:47]  
_ Скажи «пожалуйста»

 _Дерек [18:48]  
_ Нет

 _Стайлз [18:48]  
_ Если ты думаешь, что твои манеры улучшились с тех пор, как мы начали встречаться, то ты ошибаешься

 _Стайлз [18:49]  
_ Дам тебе знать, если что-нибудь найду

 _Дерек [18:50]  
_ Спасибо

 _Стайлз [18:50]  
_ Насколько тяжело тебе было это написать?

 _Дерек [18:51]  
_ Мучительно

 _Стайлз [18:51]  
_ :)

 _Дерек [18:51]  
_ …ты не представляешь, что бы я хотел с тобой сейчас сделать

 _Стайлз [18:52]  
_ О, в таком разговоре я бы поучаствовал! Но долг зовёт! Надо раскопать все секреты дриады!

 _Дерек [18:52]  
_ Поиск тебя странно возбуждает

 _Стайлз [18:53]  
_ Давай не будет об этом

 _Стайлз [18:53]  
_ Ок, теперь отстань от меня, время поиска!

 _Стайлз [18:54]  
_ Нана нана нана нана поиск!!!

 _Дерек [18:54]  
_ Это должно было быть саундтреком к Бэтмену?

 _Стайлз [18:55]  
_ За то, что ты это понял, ты теперь нравишься мне даже больше!

 

**День 34.**

* * *

_Дерек [17:38]  
_ Скажи, что ты что-нибудь нашёл, потому что эта тварь не очень-то дружелюбная

 _Стайлз [17:43]  
_???

 _Дерек [17:44]  
_ Занозы

 _Стайлз [17:44]  
_ Лол, в списке ужасных вещей, с которыми мы сталкивались, занозы явно будут последними

 _Дерек [17:45]  
_ Так ты ничего не нашёл

 _Стайлз [17:45]  
_ Напротив, мой друг!

 _Стайлз [17:46]  
_ Ты ведь сказал, что дриады не водятся в Бикон-Хиллз?

 _Дерек [16:46]  
_ Да

 _Стайлз [17:46]  
_ Ок, это и странно, потому что обычно они не покидают свой лес

 _Стайлз [17:47]  
_ Значит, хорошая новость, что их дом не может быть очень далеко

 _Стайлз [17:47]  
_ Плохая новость – если уж она бросила своё дерево, то она, должно быть, просто в бешенстве

 _Стайлз [17:48]  
_ А выводить дриаду из себя не особо хорошая идея

 _Стайлз [17:48]  
_ Они кажутся довольно мстительными

 _Дерек [17:48]  
_ Я ничего не делал!

 _Стайлз [17:49]  
_ Кто-то же сделал

 _Стайлз [17:49]  
_ Поищу ещё что-нибудь

 _Дерек [17:50]  
_ Держись подальше от леса, пока мы не поймём, что она хочет

 _Стайлз [17:51]  
_ Хэй! Из нас двоих не я устраиваю лесные полуночные пробежки!

 _Дерек [17:51]  
_ Надо предупредить остальных членов стаи и Скотта

 _Стайлз [17:51]  
_ Отличная идея

 _Дерек [17:53]  
_ Не против, если я заскочу к тебе после?

 _Стайлз [17:53]  
_ Вперёд и с песней

 _Стайлз [17:53]  
_ Но тебе придётся воспользоваться старым добрым окном: отец дома

 _Дерек [17:54]  
_ Ничего, я ненадолго

 _Дерек [17:54]  
_ Мне просто нужно убедиться, что ты в порядке

 _Стайлз [17:55]  
_ Хм, а встреча с ней сильно на тебя подействовала

 _Дерек [17:56]  
_ Просто чувствуется, что что-то не так

 _Стайлз [17:57]  
_ Волчье, я понял

 _Стайлз [17:57]  
_ Дай мне знать, когда будешь поблизости

 _Стайлз [17:57]  
_ Так я хотя бы не умру от сердечного приступа, когда ты объявишься у меня в комнате

 _Дерек [17:59]  
_ Но ты же как-то пережил все прошлые разы

 _Стайлз [17:59]  
_ Да-да, иди и занимайся своим альфовским делом, буду тебя ждать :Р

 _Стайлз [18:08]  
_ Оставить тебе поесть?

 _Дерек [18:10]  
_ …Что у тебя?

 _Стайлз [18:10]  
_ Сегодня вечером шеф-повар Стайлз приготовил гамбургеры из сладкого картофеля и нута

 _Дерек [18:11]  
_ Эмм, спасибо, я сыт

 _Стайлз [18:11]  
_ Это здоровая пища!

 _Стайлз [18:12]  
_ Критиковать легко


	15. Chapter 15

**День 35.**

* * *

_Стайлз [18:12]  
_ нашёл кое-что!

 _Дерек [18:15]  
_?

 _Стайлз [18:16]  
_ в соседнем городе вырубили немало леса, чтобы построить дома.

 _Стайлз [18:16]  
_ а потом склад, где хранилась древесина, сгорел дотла.

 _Стайлз [18:16]  
_ 9 человек погибло

 _Стайлз [18:17]  
_ кроме того, дриады, как полагают, крайне преданы своему дереву - между ними существует что-то вроде связи.

 _Стайлз [18:17]  
_ умирает дерево - умирает и дриада

 _Стайлз [18:17]  
_ тот, кто повредит дерево дриады, ощутит на себе её гнев.

 _Стайлз [18:18]  
_ так что вот тебе моя теория (я знаю, ты их обожаешь!)

 _Стайлз [18:18]  
_ в вырубленной части леса жила целая семья дриад

 _Стайлз [18:18]  
_ и наша - возможно, единственная, кто остался в живых.

 _Стайлз [18:19]  
_ жаждущая мести

 _Стайлз [18:19]  
_ скорее всего, именно она виновата в том пожаре

 _Дерек [18:20]  
_ Хм, но почему она здесь?

 _Стайлз [18:20]  
_ подожди, ты принимаешь мою теорию?

 _Дерек [18:21]  
_ В ней поразительно много смысла.

 _Стайлз [18:21]  
_ oк, я не собираюсь упускать такой шанс, так что поехали дальше!

 _Стайлз [18:22]  
_ хотя на самом деле здесь моя теория заканчивается… я понятия не имею, что она делает в нашем лесу.

 _Стайлз [18:23]  
_ может, поджог склада показался ей недостаточной местью?

 _Дерек [18:23]  
_ Это по-прежнему не объясняет, почему она выбрала Бикон-Хиллз.

 _Стайлз [18:23]  
_ oк, я собираюсь заскочить в участок, увижусь с отцом и посмотрю, смогу ли найти что-нибудь с помощью их компьютера.

 _Стайлз [18:24]  
_ проверю, остались ли отчёты о том пожаре

 _Дерек [18:24]  
_ Встречу тебя там

 _Стайлз [18:25]  
_ и как ты собираешься объяснить моему отцу своё там присутствие?

 _Дерек [18:25]  
_ Тогда пусть с тобой идёт Скотт.

 _Стайлз [18:26]  
_ зачем?

 _Дерек [18:26]  
_ Стайлз, пожалуйста

 _Стайлз [18:27]  
_ со мной всё будет в порядке, ведь это не я уничтожил её лес.

 _Дерек [18:28]  
_ Слушай, ты можешь просто взять Скотта с собой?

 _Дерек [18:28]  
_ …чтобы я не волновался.

 _Стайлз [18:29]  
_ оууууууууууууу

 _Дерек [18:30]  
_ Ты сведёшь меня с ума.

 _Стайлз [18:30]  
_ я попрошу Скотта сопроводить меня, чтобы мой парень был спокоен.

 _Стайлз [18:30]  
_ чёрт, чёрт, я не имел в виду «парень»

 _Стайлз [18:30]  
_ забудь об этом

 _Стайлз [18:30]  
_ я не подумал

 _Дерек [18:31]  
_ Всё в порядке, Стайлз.

 _Стайлз [18:32]  
_ хорошо

 _Стайлз [18:33]  
_ в каком смысле «в порядке»?

 _Стайлз [18:33]  
_ в смысле «ничего, это была всего лишь случайность» или «ок, ты можешь использовать это слово, говоря обо мне»?

 _Дерек [18:34]  
_ Ну, я не планирую ни делиться с кем-то, ни бросать тебя.

 _Стайлз [18:35]  
_ так… ты мой парень?

 _Дерек [18:36]  
_ Разве мы не должны обсуждать это при личной встрече?

 _Стайлз [18:36]  
_ наверное. но сейчас это всплыло, и я хочу знать.

 _Дерек [18:37]  
_ Ага, но я хочу увидеть, будешь ты ухмыляться, как идиот, или покраснеешь :)

 _Стайлз [18:38]  
_ вау

 _Дерек [18:38]  
_ Что?

 _Стайлз [18:39]  
_ мой супермужественный парень можешь быть очаровательным!

 _Дерек [18:39]  
_ Мне не нравится направление, в котором движется разговор.

 _Стайлз [18:39]  
_ улыбался бы, как идиот, к твоему сведению.

 _Дерек [18:40]  
_ Ты, вроде, собирался в участок?

 _Стайлз [18:40]  
_ как я вижу, момент упущен?

 _Стайлз [18:40]  
_ да, участок, написать Скотту

 _Дерек [18:41]  
_ ОК

 _Стайлз [18:41]  
_ xx

 _Дерек [18:42]  
_ Это ещё что такое?

 _Стайлз [18:42]  
_ может, тоже попробуешь?

 _Дерек [18:43]  
_ Нет

 _Стайлз [18:43]  
_ это мы ещё посмотрим

 

**…**

 

 _Стайлз [18:45]  
_ встретимся около участка, нужна помощь по дриадам

 _Скотт [18:46]  
_ Нууу

 _Стайлз [18:46]  
_ скажи Эллисон, пусть идёт домой

 _Скотт [18:47]  
_ А почему с тобой не может пойти Дерек?

 _Стайлз [18:47]  
_ твоё нахождение в участке вызовет меньше подозрений

 _Скотт [18:48]  
_ Ну ладно

 _Стайлз [18:49]  
_ ты моя тяжкая ноша, Скотт

 _Скотт [18:49]  
_ Кстати, почему вы зовёте их дриадами?

 _Стайлз [18:50]  
_ потому что это, похоже, они и есть?

 _Скотт [18:50]  
_ Да, но почему не нимфами?

 _Стайлз [18:50]  
_ мы стараемся быть вежливыми?

 _Скотт [18:50]  
_ Ха!

 _Скотт [18:51]  
_ Ты уже выехал?

 _Стайлз [18:52]  
_ ага, сажусь в джип

 _Скотт [18:52]  
_ До скорого

 

**…**

 

 _Стайлз [22:17]  
_ человек, ответственный за ту вырубку, живёт здесь

 _Дерек [22:18]  
_ Так она пришла за ним?

 _Стайлз [22:18]  
_ скорее всего

 _Дерек [22:19]  
_ У тебя есть его адрес?

 _Стайлз [22:19]  
_ спрашиваешь!

 _Дерек [22:20]  
_ Скинь его Бойду, он присмотрит за этим парнем сегодня

 _Дерек [22:21]  
_ Сможешь повторить всё это завтра на встрече стаи?

 _Стайлз [22:21]  
_ а пингвины могут не летать?

 _Дерек [22:22]  
_ Да. Нет. Погоди, о чём ты вообще?! Тебе обязательно всё так усложнять?

 _Стайлз [22:23]  
_ да, я расскажу стае о своих потрясающих открытиях завтра.

 _Дерек [22:23]  
_ Спасибо

 _Стайлз [22:24]  
_ что бы ты без меня делал?

 _Дерек [22:25]  
_ _-не отправлено_ \- Был бы одинок? – _удалено_ -

 _Дерек [22:25]  
_ _-не отправлено_ \- Остался бы в здравом уме? – _удалено_ -

 _Дерек [22:26]  
_ Выжил?

 _Стайлз [22:26]  
_ :Р

 _Стайлз [22:27]  
_ пойду-ка я спать

 _Дерек [22:27]  
_ Спокойной ночи

 _Стайлз [22:27]  
_ спокойной ночи

 _Стайлз [22:28]  
_ хх

 _Дерек [22:29]  
_ Нет

 _Стайлз [22:30]  
_ сопротивление бесполезно

 _Дерек [22:31]  
_ Спокойной ночи, Стайлз


	16. Chapter 16

**День 36.**

* * *

_Дерек_ _[21:04]  
_ Тебе не обязательно было сбегать сразу после встречи стаи

_Стайлз [21:05]  
_ Скотт попросил его подвезти

_Стайлз [21:05]  
_ и, честно говоря, желание бросить в тебя чем-нибудь было невыносимым.

_Дерек [21:06]  
_ Что на этот раз?

_Стайлз_ _[21:07]  
_ я понимаю, ты альфа и всё такое, но тебе действительно необходимо отметать всё, что предлагают остальные? постоянно?

_Дерек_ _[21:07]  
_ Их решения были идиотскими

_Стайлз_ _[21:09]  
_ конечно, ведь единственный выход – убить, раз ты так сказал.

_Дерек_ _[21:09]  
_ Мы должны это сделать, нравится тебе или нет

_Стайлз_ _[21:10]  
_ надеюсь, ты не будешь меня ненавидеть. прости, но мне нужно это сказать.

_Стайлз_ _[21:10]  
_ её дом уничтожен, а вся семья убита

_Стайлз_ _[21:10]  
_ и сейчас она осталась совсем одна

_Дерек_ _[21:11]  
_ Ты пытаешься сравнить её со мной???

_Стайлз_ _[21:11]  
_ я не это имел в виду

_Стайлз [21:11]  
_ хотя, если подумать… эй, а это интересная мысль!

_Стайлз [21:11]  
_ но ты не один, Дерек

_Дерек [21:12]  
_ Я был

_Стайлз [21:12]  
_ oк, к этому мы ещё вернёмся!

_Дерек [21:12]  
_ Нет необходимости

_Стайлз [21:13]  
_ в общем, я пытался сказать, что из-за неё 9 человек сгорели заживо

_Дерек [21:13]  
_ Я в курсе

_Стайлз [21:14]  
_ и я думаю, ты воспринял это слишком близко к сердцу

_Дерек [21:15]  
_ Ты ходишь по острию ножа

_Стайлз [21:16]  
_ а как ты думал, почему я обсуждаю это по смс?

_Стайлз [21:16]  
_ меньше шансовоказаться покалеченным

_Стайлз_ _[21:17]  
_ слушай

_Стайлз_ _[21:17]  
_ я не предлагаю позволить ей убивать и дальше

_Стайлз_ _[21:17]  
_ я предлагаю хотя бы попытаться поговорить с ней

_Дерек_ _[21:18]  
_ А что насчёт тех девяти?

_Дерек_ _[21:18]  
_ Нет специальной тюрьмы для сверхъестественных тварей

_Дерек [21:18]  
_ её необходимо убить

_Стайлз [21:19]  
_ может, она вовсе не злая по натуре

_Стайлз_ _[21:19]  
_ может, она просто сломлена

_Дерек_ _[21:20]  
_ И? Предлагаешь мне её утешить?

_Дерек [21:20]  
_ Позволить ей рыдать на моём плече и говорить, что всё будет хорошо?

_Стайлз_ _[21:21]  
_ если это не сработает, ты всегда можешь убить её, с твоим-то фантастическим отношением.

_Стайлз_ _[21:24]  
_ пожалуйста, хотя бы подумай об этом

_Дерек [21:36]  
_ С чего бы мне это делать?

_Дерек_ _[21:36]  
_ Стайлз, я оборотень. Не стоит переживать из-за недостатка у меня милосердия, или человечности, или что там тебя волнует.

С _тайлз [21:37]  
_ тебе нужно прекратить полагаться только на гнев

_Стайлз_ _[21:39]  
_ нравится тебе это или нет, я буду переживать.

_Дерек_ _[21:39]  
_ Ты не обязан

_Стайлз_ _[21:40]  
_ неа, но это ничего не меняет, хмурый волк!

_Стайлз_ _[21:40]  
_ потому что люди в отношениях обычно так и поступают, смирись с этим.

_Дерек [21:40]  
_ _-не оправлено-_ Нет _-удалено-_

_Дерек_ _[21:41]  
_ _-не отправлено-_ Я не могу так _-удалено-_

_Дерек_ _[21:41]  
_ _-не отправлено-_ Я не знаю, как _-удалено-_

_Стайлз_ _[21:45]  
_ плевать. делай, что хочешь.

 

**…**

 

_Дерек_ _[22:29]  
_ ОК, завтра Эрика и Бойд едут в лес – попробуют найти нужное дерево.

_Дерек_ _[22:29]  
_ В это время мы с Айзеком выследим её и поговорим.

_Дерек_ _[22:30]  
_ Если она не захочет сотрудничать, я пишу остальным, чтобы они уничтожили дерево, раз ты сказал, что это убьёт её.

_Стайлз_ _[22:32]  
_ ты послушал меня?

_Дерек_ _[22:32]  
_ Твоё мнение для меня важно

_Стайлз_ _[22:33]  
_ люблю, когда ты говоришь обо мне так серьёзно и глубокомысленно.

_Стайлз_ _[22:33]  
_ сразу мурашки по коже и бабочки в животе :)

_Дерек_ _[22:34]  
_ Простого «спасибо» хватило бы

_Стайлз_ _[22:34]  
_ спасибо!!!!

_Дерек_ _[22:35]  
_ Есть идеи, как понять, какое дерево – её?

_Стайлз [22:35]  
_ пока не могу сказать. мне нужно знать, какая она конкретно дриада.

_Дерек_ _[22:36]  
_ Ну, будем надеяться, что это будет несложно понять

_Стайлз_ _[22:36]  
_ ваше волчье чутьё должно помочь

_Дерек_ _[22:36]  
_ Пойду, ещё раз прогоню план с Айзеком

_Дерек_ _[22:36]  
_ Спокойной ночи

_Стайлз_ _[22:37]  
_ спокойной ночи :) хх

 

**…**

 

_Эрика_ _[23:14]  
_ Давай устроим двойное свидание, когда всё закончится!

_Стайлз_ _[23:16]  
_ звучит не очень хорошо

_Эрика_ _[23:16]  
_ Мы можем заключить пари, сколько времени потребуется Дереку с Айзеком, чтобы расслабиться и перестать вести себя странно

_Стайлз [23:17]  
_ ответ всё ещё «нет»

_Эрика [23:17]  
_ Назови мне хоть одну причину

_Стайлз_ _[23:18]  
_ я не хочу делиться Дереком?

_Эрика [23:18]  
_ Это двойное свидание, а не вечеринка свингеров :P

_Эрика_ _[23:19]  
_ Оно состоится! Я даже разрешу тебе выбрать, чем мы займёмся

_Стайлз [23:19]  
_ извини, не могу ответить: я сплю

_Эрика [23:19]  
_ Ты не сможешь избегать меня вечно, Стилински!

_Стайлз [23:20]  
_ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	17. Chapter 17

**День 37.**

* * *

_Дерек_ _[13:45]  
_ Я попросил Скотта остаться с тобой сегодня

 _Стайлз_ _[13:49]  
_ он упоминал, что проводит меня до дома после школы

 _Стайлз_ _[13:49]  
_ ему необязательно оставаться

 _Дерек_ _[13:50]  
_ Раньше ты любил совместные с ним ночёвки

 _Стайлз_ _[13:52]  
_ да, но мне не нужна няня

 _Дерек_ _[13:51]  
_ Мне так будет спокойнее, просто побудь со Скоттом, хорошо?

 _Стайлз_ _[13:56]  
_ oк, как скажешь

 _Стайлз_ _[13:56]  
_ но я практически уверен, что Скотт не сможет справиться с греческими богами.

 _Д_ _ерек_ _[13:56]  
_ К чему это вообще?

 _Стайлз_ _[13:59]  
_ мифология. если кто-то убивает дриаду, бог наказывает ответственного за её смерть человека.

 _Стайлз_ _[13:59]  
_ пожалуйста, скажи мне, что их не существуют!

 _Дерек_ _[13:59]  
_ Насколько я знаю, нет

 _Стайлз_ _[14:02]  
_ однажды тебе придётся составить для меня список существующего и нет

 _Стайлз_ _[14:02]  
_ будь осторожен

 _Дерек_ _[14:03]  
_ Я всегда осторожен

 _Стайлз_ _[14:03]  
_ это гигантская ложь!

 _Дерек_ _[14:03]  
_ Тебе не о чем волноваться

 _Стайлз_ _[14:04]  
_ вообще-то есть

 _Стайлз_ _[14:04]  
_ вы все постоянно носитесь туда-сюда и думаете, что неуяснимы.

 _Дерек_ _[14:05]  
_ Неуяснимы?

 _Стайлз_ _[14:06]  
_ чёрт! я имел в виду неуязвимы! что ж, попытка хоть раз побыть серьёзным только что провалилась.

 _Дерек_ _[14:08]  
_ В общем, у нас всё будет в порядке, а вы со Скоттом отлично проведёте время.

 _Дерек_ _[14:08]  
_ в итоге ты весь пропахнешь им, и это целый день будет выводить меня из себя.

 _Стайлз_ _[14:10]  
_ мы увидимся завтра?

 _Дерек_ _[14:11]  
_ Только если ты хочешь.

 _Стайлз_ _[14:11]  
_ разумеется! ты не можешь подать мне надежду, а потом сказать, что это была шутка! никаких игр со своим бойфрендом!

 _Дерек [14:12]  
_ …

 _Стайлз [14:14]  
_ что?

 _Дерек [14:14]  
_ Скажу, когда подрастёшь

 _Стайлз [14:14]  
_ это грубо

 _Дерек [14:15]  
_ Мне пора

 _Стайлз_ _[14:15]  
_ oк, напиши мне, как справишься со всем.

 _Дерек_ _[14:15]  
_ Так и сделаю

 _Стайлз_ _[14:17]  
_ хх

 _Стайлз_ _[14:19]  
_ всё ещё нет? однажды это случится

 

**…**

_Эрика_ _[21:14]  
_ Нашли дерево. Ждём дальнейших инструкций, Великий Альфа!

 _Дерек_ _[21:16]  
_ Не паясничай

 _Дерек_ _[21:26]  
_ Будьте неподалёку, мы прижали её к стенке

 _Эрика_ _[21:26]  
_ Разве вы не должны разговаривать с ней?

 _Дерек_ _[21:28]  
_ Айзек пытается

 _Дерек_ _[22:56]  
_ Уничтожь дерево

 _Эрика_ _[22:56]  
_ Ок

 _Эрика [22:58]  
_ Уничтожено

 _Дерек [23:00]  
_ Очевидно, что нет

 _Эрика [23:01]  
_ Мы вырвали его с корнем!

 _Дерек [23:03]  
_ Значит, вы что-то упустили!

 _Дерек [23:05_ _]  
_ Чёрт возьми, Эрика

 _Дерек_ _[23:06]  
_ Вам поручили одно чёртово задание!

 _Дерек_ _[23:06]  
_ Уничтожь его

 _Эрика_ _[23:08]  
_ Всё не так уж и плохо, раз ты находишь время писать мне

 _Дерек_ _[23:10]  
_ Уничтожь чёртово дерево

 _Эрика_ _[23:14]  
_ Ок, сейчас точно уничтожено

 _Дерек_ _[23:15]  
_ Ага, похоже на то

 _Дерек [23:15]  
_ На нас больше не нападает огненно-рыжая нимфа

 _Дерек_ _[23:16]  
_ Насколько сложно уничтожить дерево?!

 _Эрика_ _[23:16]  
_ Оно было огромное!

 _Дерек [23:16]  
_ Два оборотня против одного дерева! Это должно было занять у вас секунд пять.

 _Эрика [23:17]  
_ Но не заняло, ок?!

 _Эрика_ _[23:18]  
_ Это твоя вина! Надо было провести пару занятий для начинающих дровосеков.

 _Дерек_ _[23:19]  
_ Слушай, уже поздно. Я переведу тебе на карту деньги. Найдите себе гостиницу на ночь

 _Эрика_ _[23:20]  
_ Пентхаус!!!

 _Дерек_ _[23:20]  
_ Нет

 _Эрика_ _[23:20]  
_ Стоило попытаться

 _Дерек_ _[23:21]  
_ Идите и выспитесь, вернётесь утром

 _Эрика_ _[23:21]  
_ Оууу, ты разрешаешь нам отдохнуть, самый лучший альфа?

 _Дерек_ _[23:24]  
_ И сделай что-нибудь с Айзеком

 _Эрика_ _[23:24]  
_ Эмм, я вообще-то с Бойдом, Айзек должен быть рядом с тобой?

 _Дерек_ _[23:26]  
_ Да, и от него несёт ревностью. Останови это, жутко отвлекает

 

 **…**  

 

 _Эрика_ _[23:27]  
_ Привет, детка, всёхорошо?

 _Айзек_ _[23:27]  
_ Заживёт

 _Айзек_ _[23:27]  
_ В следующий раз я беру на себя неодушевлённый предмет, а ты разбирайся с психованными существами.

 _Эрика_ _[23:28]  
_ Договорились

 _Эрика [23:29]  
_ Я вернусь утром.

 _Айзек [23:30]  
_ Ага, Дерек упомянул, что вы снимете себе комнату.

 _Эрика_ _[23:30]  
_ С раздельными кроватями, разумеется.

 _Айзек_ _[23:30]  
_ Разумеется

 _Эрика_ _[23:30]  
_ Ты ведёшь себя нелепо.

 _Айзек_ _[23:31]  
_ Так почему вы не могли уничтожить дерево?

 _Эрика_ _[23:31]  
_ Это было волшебное дерево!

 _Айзек_ _[23:32]  
_ Да?

 _Эрика_ _[23:32]  
_ Давай во всём винить Бойда?

 _Айзек_ _[23:33]  
_ Это я могу!

 _Эрика_ _[23:33]  
_ Мы пошли искать гостиницу.

 _Эрика_ _[23:33]  
_ Люблю тебя

 _Айзек_ _[23:33]  
_ Я тоже тебя люблю

 

**…**

 

 _Дерек_ _[23:26]_ _  
_Проблема решена

 _Стайлз_ _[23:26]  
_ и это значит...?

 _Дерек_ _[23:27]  
_ Нам пришлось её убить

 _Стайлз_ _[23:27]  
_ но вы ведь попытались уладить этот вопрос мирно?

 _Дерек_ _[23:28]  
_ Да

 _Дерек_ _[23:29]  
_ Хотя она явно была не в восторге от этой идеи.

 _Дерек [23:29]  
_ Наши предложения пришлись ей не по душе.

 _Стайлз_ _[23:30]  
_ так кроме дриады все живы и здоровы?

 _Дерек [23:30]  
_ Да

 _Дерек_ _[23:31]  
_ Эрика и Бойд остались на ночь в гостинице, вернутся завтра с утра.

 _Стайлз_ _[23:32]  
_ не могу понять, мне радоваться, что ты так прекрасно повёл себя по отношению к ним, или беситься из-за того, что ты дал им прекрасную отмазку пропустить занятия завтра.

 _Дерек [23:33]  
_ Тебя вообще можно порадовать?

 _Стайлз [23:33]  
_ ну… это зависит от того, сколько на тебе одежды ;)

 _Дерек [23:34]  
_ Это НЕ смешно

 _Стайлз [23:35]  
_ смешно, но ты слишком занят, притворяясь всё время быть сердитым и хмурым, чтобы заметить.

 _Стайлз [23:35]  
_ иди спать, я успею надоесть тебе завтра своими разговорами о том, как классно, что ты не умер.

 _Дерек [23:36]  
_ Я заеду за тобой после школы

 _Стайлз_ _[23:36]  
_ это свидание!

 _Стайлз_ _[23:36]  
_ спокойной ночи хх

 _Дерек [23:37]  
_ спокойной


	18. Chapter 18

**День 38.**

* * *

_Дерек_ _[13:01]  
_ У меня не получится забрать тебя после школы: Питер объявился.

_Стайлз [13:06]  
_ опять?! тебе пора бы найти способ избавиться от него!

_Дерек [13:07]  
_ Он просто заберёт свои книги

_Стайлз [13:09]  
_ серьёзно?  он словно девчонка, которая оставляет кофту в машине парня после свидания.

_Стайлз [13:09]  
_ так что он вынужден ей позвонить.

_Дерек [13:09]  
_ …ты много раз оставлял свои вещи в моей машине.

_Стайлз [13:11]  
_ о чём и речь

_Дерек_ _[13:13]  
_ Мой волк воет на луну только из-за тебя

_Стайлз [13:13]  
_ что?

_Дерек [13:14]  
_ Не обращай внимания. Питер превратился в пятилетку и утащил мой телефон.

_Стайлз [13:14]  
_ смотрю, вы там веселитесь

_Дерек [13:15]  
_ Нет. Пойду помогу Питеру, чтобы он ушёл быстрее.

_Стайлз [13:15]  
_ я даже не могу этого представить

_Стайлз [13:15]  
_ в этом точно замешаны клыки и когти, да?

_Стайлз [13:15]  
_ oк, хватит мне писать, пока я на уроке. у меня будут неприятности!

_Дерек [13:16]  
_ Я тут буду совершенно не при чём!

 

**_…_ **

 

_Дерек [_ _19_ _:31]  
_ Нам надо поговорить

_Стайлз [_ _19_ _:32]  
_ чёрт

_Стайлз [19:32]  
_ всё продлилось дольше, чем я думал.

_Стайлз [19:32]  
_ этого следовало ожидать.

_Стайлз [19:32]  
_ что ж, мы прекрасно провели время.

_Стайлз [19:32]  
_ знаешь, что?! да пошёл ты, Дерек!

_Дерек [_ _19_ _:33]  
_ О чём ты вообще?

_Стайлз [19:34]  
_ …обычно сразу после фразы «нам надо поговорить» идёт расставание.

_Дерек [19:34]  
_ Тебе надо смотреть меньше фильмов.

_Стайлз [19:35]  
_ так ты меня не бросаешь?

_Дерек [19:35]  
_ Я бы не стал делать это по смс.

_Стайлз [19:36]  
_ знаешь, звучит не так утешающе, как ты себе это вообразил.

_Дерек [19:37]  
_ Может, ты секунду помолчишь, а я скажу то, что собирался?

_Дерек [19:37]  
_ Ты должен понять, что я оборотень.

_Стайлз [19:38]  
_ серьёзно, Шерлок?

_Дерек [19:39]  
_ Стайлз, просто заткнись!

_Дерек [19:40]  
_ У меня другое понимание нравственности.

_Дерек [19:41]  
_ Но я делаю то, что должен, чтобы защитить свою стаю и людей, которые мне небезразличны.

_Дерек [19:41]  
_ Потому что я действительно забочусь о них.

_Дерек [19:41]  
_ Но если ты кому-нибудь это расскажешь, я сброшу тебя с обрыва.

_Дерек [19:42]  
_ Когда нам что-то угрожает, я не могу позволить тебе оспаривать мои решения о том, как с этим разбираться.

_Дерек [19:42]  
_ Да, периодически я просто полагаюсь на инстинкт выживания, но не надо считать меня бессердечным.

_Дерек [19:43]  
_ Я понимаю, где стоит остановиться, и мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне.

_Стайлз [19:44]  
_ уже можно говорить?

_Дерек [19:44]  
_ Да

_Стайлз [19:45]  
_ ты придёшь сегодня?

_Дерек [19:45]  
_ Да

_Стайлз [19:46]  
_ можем мы обойтись без подобных разговоров? просто посмотрим фильм или что хочешь.

_Дерек [19:46]  
_?

_Стайлз [19:47]  
_ пока ты здесь

_Стайлз [19:47]  
_ мы можем просто побыть вместе?

_Дерек [19:47]  
_ Это было отвратительно сентиментально.

_Стайлз [19:48]  
_ знаю, но предполагалось, что у нас будет свидание!

_Стайлз [19:48]  
_ к тому же теперь я знаю, что ты любишь сантименты.

_Стайлз [19:48]  
_ да-да, я помню, что если я это кому-нибудь расскажу, со мной случится что-то ужасное.

_Дерек [19:49]  
_ - _не отправлено_ \- Мне страшно от того, как сильно ты на меня влияешь – _удалено_ -

 

**День 39.**

* * *

_Стайлз [20:13]  
_ CКОТТ

Стайлз [20:13]  
Дерек только что застал меня за просмотром порно!!!

_Скотт [20:15]  
_ LMAO

_Стайлз_ _[20:15]  
_ это не смешно!

_Скотт [20:15]  
_ Чувак, это просто умора!

_Стайлз [20:16]  
_ вовсе нет

_Стайлз [20:16]  
_ он решил забраться ко мне через окно, не предупредив!

_Стайлз [20:17]  
_ и тут я, снимаю штаны, и порно на заднем плане!

_Скотт [20:18]  
_ Погоди, он должен был знать, ты ещё помнишь про суперслух?

_Скотт [20:18]  
_ Ни единого шанса, что он ничего не слышал

_Скотт [20:18]  
_ Противно это говорить, но он, наверное, хотел присоединиться

_Стайлз [20:19]  
_ я смотрел без звука!!!

_Скотт [20:20]  
_ L.M.A.O.

_Стайлз [20:21]  
_ на секунду наши взгляды встретились, и он просто ушёл.

_Стайлз [20:21]  
_ он даже ничего не сказал!

_Стайлз [20:22]  
_ было, конечно, «о, привет, ээ, порно, хм, я, пожалуй, пойду». но только во взгляде!

_Скотт [20:23]  
_ Почему ты так истеришь из-за этого?

_Скотт [20:24]  
_ Уверен, он знал, что ты смотришь порно

_Стайлз [20:25]  
_ да, но сейчас же всё по-другому

_Стайлз [20:26]  
_ разве ты не должен перестать смотреть порно, раз ты теперь в Отношениях?

_Скотт [20:27]  
_ А должен? Кто сказал?

_Стайлз [20:27]  
_ ну, ты смотришь порно теперь, когда у тебя есть Эллисон?

_Скотт [20:28]  
_ Может, не будем обо мне?

_Стайлз [20:28]  
_ ответь на вопрос

_Скотт [20:29]  
_ Не так часто, но я не говорил с ней об этом

_Скотт [20:29]  
_ И тебе лучше помалкивать!

_Стайлз [20:30]  
_ о, да, конечно, это же разговор моей мечты: «эй, Эллисон, а ты знаешь, что Скотт смотрит порно?»

_Стайлз [20:30]  
_ назад к моей проблеме!!!

_Скотт [20:31]  
_ С чего это вообще проблема?

_Стайлз [20:32]  
_ потому что он ушёл

_Стайлз [20:32]  
_ скорее всего, он злится

_Стайлз [20:32]  
_ о боже, я разозлил своего бойфренда-оборотня!

_Стайлз_ _[20:32]  
_ я труп

_Скотт [20:33]  
_ А что он должен был делать? Остаться и предложить тебе руку помощи?

_Стайлз [20:34]  
_ хмм…да? вообще-то я был бы не против!

_Скотт [_ _20_ _:35]  
_ Вернись в реальность, Стайлз! Тебе не кажется, что всё стало бы ещё более неловким?

_Стайлз [20:36]  
_ да. возможно.

_Стайлз [20:36]  
_ что мне теперь делать?

_Стайлз [20:37]  
_ стоит вообще поднимать эту тему?

_Скотт [20:38]  
_ А ты можешь сделать это, когда я буду рядом? Хочу увидеть это своими глазами

_Скотт [20:38]  
_ Я принесу попкорн!

_Стайлз [20:39]  
_ нет. ненавижу тебя.

_Скотт [20:40]  
_ Просто забей, сомневаюсь, что он сам решит это обсудить

_Стайлз [20:41]  
_ хорошо

_Скотт [20:41]  
_ Но у тебя ведь не особо получается оставлять вещи в покое?

_Стайлз [20:42]  
_ нет

_Стайлз [20:42]  
_ чёрт

_Скотт [20:43]  
_ Я всё-таки приготовлю попкорн

_Стайлз [20:44]  
_ ты этого не сделаешь

_Стайлз [20:44]  
_ иди поиграй с Эллисон - или чем вы обычно занимаетесь.

_Скотт [20:45]  
_ Это я могу :)


	19. Chapter 19

**День 40.**

* * *

_Стайлз [_ _15_ _:47]  
_ привееееет, Дерек

_Дерек [_ _15_ _:48]  
_ Привет

_Стайлз [15:49]  
_ так вот

_Стайлз [15:49]  
_ насчёт вчерашнего

_Дерек [15:49]  
_ Нам обязательно это обсуждать?

_Стайлз [15:50]  
_ ну, мне надо как-то прекратить паниковать

_Дерек [15:50]  
_ Нет поводов для паники

_Стайлз [_ _15_ _:50]  
_ разумеется

_Стайлз [15:51]  
_ но знаешь, я где-то слышал, что разговаривать друг с другом – это нормально.

_Дерек [_ _15_ _:51]  
_ Ок

_Дерек [15:51]  
_ Так есть причина, по которой тот парень был похож на меня?

_Стайлз [15:52]  
_ думаю, общение переоценивают.

_Стайлз [15:52]  
_ при условии, что обе стороны не против просмотра порно.

_Стайлз [15:52]  
_ все мы люди, и ничто человеческое нам не чуждо

_Стайлз [15:52]  
_ ну, я человек

_Стайлз [15:53]  
_ в общем, это абсолютно естественно

_Стайлз [15:53]  
_ и не будем вдаваться в подробности

_Дерек [15:54]  
_ Ты представлял меня?

_Стайлз [15:54]  
_ зачем ты это делаешь?

_Дерек [15:55]  
_ Мне нравиться тебя мучать?

_Стайлз [15:55]  
_ oк, хорошо, обернул всё в шутку. отлично. отличный ход.

_Дерек [15:56]  
_ Вообще-то я не шутил. Мне любопытно.

_Стайлз [15:58]  
_ ………да

_Стайлз [15:58]  
_ я имею в виду, ты вообще себя видел?! скорее всего, ты входишь в сексуальные фантазии половины города!

_Дерек [_ _15_ _:59]  
_ Это тревожит

_Дерек [15:59]  
_ Часть про город. Часть про тебя довольно возбуждающая.

_Стайлз [15:59]  
_ …я не знаю, что на это ответить.

_Дерек [15:59]  
_ У Стайлза нет слов! Это что-то новенькое.

_Стайлз [16:00]  
_ oк, переходим к менее смущающим темам.

_Стайлз [16:00]  
_ скоро мой день рождения

_Дерек [16:00]  
_ Я знаю

_Стайлз [16:01]  
_ и мне нужно будет кое-что найти

_Стайлз [16:01]  
_ и когда я узнаю, что именно мне нужно, я попрошу тебя достать это для меня.

_Стайлз [16:01]  
_ и ты не можешь отказаться!

_Дерек [16:01]  
_ Мне уже не нравится, как это звучит

_Стайлз [16:02]  
_ и можем мы устроить вечеринку у тебя?

_Дерек [16:02]  
_ Сколько человек?

_Стайлз [16:02]  
_ мы говорим обо мне

_Стайлз [16:02]  
_ а я не выращиваю новых друзей на заднем дворе.

_Стайлз [16:03]  
_ так что 7 стандартных подозреваемых

_Дерек [16:03]  
_ Мою жизнь захватили 18-летки

_Стайлз [16:04]  
_ почти 18!

_Дерек [16:04]  
_ Ага, хорошо

_Стайлз [16:04]  
_ спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!

_Дерек [16:05]  
_ Будешь мне должен

_Стайлз [16:05]  
_ о, я только за!

_Стайлз [16:06]  
_ oк, я пошёл к Скотту, будем планировать веселье!

_Дерек [16:06]  
_ Удачи

_Стайлз [16:06]  
_ хх

 

**День 41.**

* * *

_Стайлз [17:59]  
_ сможешь достать нам северный борец?

_Дерек [18:00]  
_ Нет

_Стайлз [18:01]  
_ да ладно тебе! раз он растёт на севере, то найти его будет не особо сложно.

_Дерек [_ _18_ _:01]  
_ На севере Азии!

_Стайлз [18:01]  
_ оу, эту деталь я упустил.

_Стайлз [18:02]  
_ но ты всё-таки знаешь, что это такое! нуууу, Дерек!

_Стайлз [18:02]  
_ это же мой день рождения!

_Дерек [18:02]  
_ И поэтому ты хочешь дать кучке оборотней аконит, от которого они пьянеют?

_Стайлз [18:03]  
_ да! так он действует? и не смей говорить, что ты никогда не пробовал!

_Дерек [18:04]  
_ То, что он действует не отменяет того факт, что он по-прежнему ядовит!

_Стайлз [18:04]  
_ с забавным побочным эффектом

_Стайлз [18:05]  
_ ты не обязан принимать его, если не хочешь, но, может, остальным ты хотя бы предоставишь выбор?

_Дерек [18:05]  
_ Ты по сути просишь меня обеспечить своих бет наркотиками

_Стайлз [18:06]  
_ нет! наркотики – зло! никогда не принимай их!

_Стайлз [18:06]  
_ пьянящий аконит – это же другое дело!

_Дерек [18:07]  
_ Я подумаю

_Стайлз [18:07]  
_ одновременно с его активным поиском?

_Дерек [18:08]  
_ У меня есть немного

_Стайлз [18:08]  
_ так-так, мистер Хейл. я смотрю, вы были плохим волком.

_Дерек [18:08]  
_ Это не значит, что я собираюсь раздавать его направо и налево!

_Стайлз [18:10]  
_ пожалуйста!

_Скотт [18:10]  
_ Пожалуйста!!!!

_Эрика [18:10]  
_ Пожалуйста-пожалуйста :)

_Бойд [18:10]  
_ Пожалуйста

_Айзек [18:10]  
_ Пожалуйста

_Дерек [18:11]  
_ Что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло?

_Стайлз [18:11]  
_ я слышал, социальное давление творит чудеса…

_Дерек [18:11]  
_ Ты зло во плоти

_Стайлз [18:12]  
_ твоё зло во плоти ;)

_Дерек [18:12]  
_ ОК, хорошо, получишь ты свой идиотский аконит.

_Дерек [_ _18_ _:13]  
_ Но я всё ещё думаю, что это плохая идея. Чтобы ты знал.

_Стайлз [18:14]  
_ чтобы я знал, что Альфа хотел быть серьёзным и ответственным, но вместо этого решил дать своим бетам немного контролируемого веселья.

_Дерек [18:14]  
_ И как же оно контролируется?

_Стайлз [18:15]  
_ мы убедимся, что дозы будут небольшими. никаких несчастных случаев на моей вечеринке!

_Стайлз [18:16]  
_ теперь поднимай свой зад и тащи его сюда!

_Дерек [18:16]  
_ Только для того, чтобы я мог хмуриться прямо перед тобой.

_Стайлз [18:17]  
_ Ничего не имею против ;)

_Стайлз [18:17]  
_ я заказываю китайскую еду, так что тебе придётся прерваться, чтобы поесть

_Дерек [18:18]  
_ О, возьми мне тех куриных шариков

_Стайлз [18:18]  
_ шарики для Дерека, понял

_Дерек [18:18]  
_ Готов поспорить, ты сейчас хихикаешь над этим

_Стайлз [18:19]  
_ ты знал, на что подписываешься, когда начал со мной встречаться!

_Стайлз [18:19]  
_ приезжай уже!

_Дерек [18:19]  
_ Ок


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поменяла название, надеюсь, никого при этом не запутав :*

**День 42.**

* * *

_Стайлз [16:16]  
_ вечеринка вечеринка вечеринка

 _Дерек [16:17]  
_ Настолько взволнован?

 _Стайлз [16:17]  
_ конечно! мне будет 18!

 _Дерек [16:17]  
_ Планируете что-нибудь с отцом?

 _Стайлз [16:18]  
_ разумеется :)

 _Стайлз [16:18]  
_ единственный раз в году, когда он готовит мне завтрак.

 _Стайлз [16:18]  
_ что на самом деле не очень удачная идея…

 _Стайлз [16:19]  
_ потом я получу свои подааааарооооочки!

 _Дерек [16:19]  
_ Ты такой ребёнок

 _Стайлз_ _[16:19]  
_ эй, скоробудет 18!!!

 _Дерек [16:20]  
_ Так что, завтрак и подарки?

 _Стайлз [16:20]  
_ а потом он отпускает меня на все четыре стороны, чтобы я тусовался со Скоттом на моей вечериииииинке!!!!!!

 _Стайлз [16:20]  
_ но в воскресенье мы едем на рыбалку. знаешь, время отцов и их сыновей.

 _Дерек [16:21]  
_ Уверен, будет весело

 _Стайлз [16:21]  
_ ага, тоже так думаю

 _Дерек [16:21]  
_ Твой отец знает, что мы вместе?

 _Стайлз [16:22]  
_ …нет

 _Дерек [16:22]  
_ А он хотя бы знает, что тебе нравятся парни?

 _Стайлз [16:22]  
_ …не думаю

 _Дерек [16:23]  
_ Есть причина, почему ты держишь это в секрете?

 _Стайлз [16:23]  
_ ты говоришь прямо как Скотт. прекрати

 _Дерек [16:24]  
_ Мне было бы приятно периодически пользоваться входной дверью

 _Стайлз [16:24]  
_ я понимаю, ок? просто как, чёрт возьми, я подниму эту тему?

 _Дерек [16:25]  
_ Ты мог бы поговорить с ним во время рыбалки

 _Стайлз [16:25]  
_ а мы можем вернуться к тому месту, где я радовался своему 18-летию? пожалуйста

 _Дерек_ _[16:25]  
_ Да, ок

 _Стайлз [16:26]  
_ вечерииииииинка

 _Стайлз [16:26]  
_ ты ведь будешь пить вместе с нами?

 _Дерек [16:26]  
_ Не особо хочется быть там единственным трезвым

 _Стайлз [16:27]  
_ это определённо «да»!

 _Стайлз [16:27]  
_ это будет интересно - мы вдевятером у тебя в лофте

 _Стайлз [16:27]  
_ а стая правда спит, прижавшись друг к другу? как щенки?

 _Дерек [16:28]  
_ Они не щенки

 _Стайлз [16:28]  
_ oк. как свирепые звери?

 _Дерек [16:29]  
_ что-то вроде. можешь к ним присоединиться, если хочешь.

 _Стайлз [16:29]  
_ посмотрим, насколько я буду пьян.

 _Дерек [16:30]  
_ Надеюсь не так, как в прошлый раз.

 _Стайлз [16:30]  
_ …всё прошло не так уж и плохо, в прошлый раз.

 _Дерек [16:30]  
_ Тебе кажется. В этот раз не будет трезвого меня, чтобы о тебе позаботиться.

 _Стайлз [16:31]  
_ oк, я буду вести себя абсолютно прилично специально для тебя, солнышко хх

 _Дерек [16:31]  
_ Не зови меня так

 _Стайлз [16:32]  
_ могу я прийти и надуть несколько шариков на завтра?

 _Дерек [16:32]  
_ Плохая идея

 _Стайлз [16:32]  
_ почему? мой день рождения – мои правила! я хочу шарики!!

 _Дерек [16:33]  
_ Подумай об этом. Пьяные оборотни. Когти. Шарики.

 _Стайлз [16:33]  
_ омг, теперь я хочу ещё больше шариков!

 _Стайлз [16:33]  
_ это будет круто!

 _Дерек [16:34]  
_ Просто тащи сюда свою задницу

 _Стайлз [16:35]  
_ слушаю и повинуюсь!

 

**День 43.**

* * *

_Дерек [9:03]  
_ с днём рождения

 _Стайлз_ _[9:04]  
_ спб :)

 _Стайлз [9:04]  
_ что ты мне подаришь?

 _Дерек [9:04]  
_ Получишь свой подарок, когда придёшь сюда.

 _Стайлз_ _[9:05]  
_ он большой?

 _Дерек [9:05]  
_ Никаких подсказок

 _Стайлз [9:05]  
_ хорошооооо

 _Стайлз [9:06]  
_ время завтрака!

 _Дерек [9:06]  
_ Удачи хх

 _Стайлз [9:06]  
_ ОМГ

 _Стайлз [9:06]  
_ у меня, кажется, случился сердечный приступ

 _Стайлз [9:06]  
_ ты это сделал!

 _Дерек [9:07]_  
Ничего особенного

 _Стайлз [9:08]  
_ но это же ты прислал!

 _Дерек [9:08]  
_ Я добавил твои идиотские «хх», чтобы ты был счастлив в свой идиотский день рождения.

 _Стайлз [9:09]  
_ ты можешь повторить слово «идиотский» столько раз, сколько хочешь, но это не помешает мне превратиться в комок эмоций от всего твоего милейшества.

 _Дерек [9:10]  
_ ОК, с меня хватит. Именно поэтому я так никогда не делаю! Вы все создаёте много шума из ничего.

 _Стайлз [9:10]  
_ я по-прежнему счастлив, что ты отправил мне «хх»

 _Дерек [9:10]  
_ Иди и ешь свой завтрак

 _Дерек [9:10]  
_ Ещё увидимся

 _Стайлз [9:11]  
_ хх

 _Дерек [9:11]  
_ хх

 _Стайлз [9:11]  
_ Да!

 

**…**

 

 _Скотт [20:56]  
_ Почти у Дерека

 _Стайлз_ _[20:58]  
_ вечериииииинка

 _Скотт [20:58]  
_ Сделай так, чтобы к тому времени, как мы до вас доберёмся, на тебе всё ещё была одежда

 _Стайлз [20:58]  
_ что? а почему на мне вдруг её не станет?

 _Скотт [20:59]  
_ сегодня твой др, и ты там со свой парнем?

 _Стайлз [20:59]  
_ ага, спасибо, что напомнил мне о горячем голом Д, которого у меня по-прежнему нет.

 _Скотт [20:59]  
_ Агрхх, не хочу даже думать об этом

 _Стайлз [21:00]  
_ ты первый начал! давайте уже быстрее!

 

**День 44.**

* * *

_Стайлз [3:07]  
_ Дереккк тыгде?

 _Дерек [3:09]  
_ Прячусь

 _Стайлз [3:09]  
_ ты идиот

 _Дерек [3:10]  
_ Я тебя вижу

 _Стайлз [3:10]  
_ омг эт пугает

 _Дерек [3:11]  
_ Ты симпатичный

 _Стайлз [3:11]  
_ оооомг а ты пьянй

 _Дерек [3:12]  
_ И у тебя очаровательный нос

 _Стайлз [3:13]  
_ как ты тк хоршо печбтаеш?

 _Дерек [3:13]  
_ Автокоррекция мой друг

 _Стайлз [3:14]  
_ ок так гдты?

 _Дерек [3:15]  
_ В лофте

 _Стайлз [3:15]  
_ гдееееее?

 _Дерек [3:16]  
_ Смотрю на тебя

 _Стайлз [3:17]  
_ ты маньякк!

 _Стайлз [3:19]  
_ ОММММГГГ беты укладываются спасть

 _Дерек [3:20]  
_ Знаю я их вижу

 _Стайлз [3:21]  
_ чёрт Хейл гдд ты?

 _Стайлз [3:22]  
_ пчму Скотт лжится с ними

 _Дерек [3:22]  
_ Алкоголь

 _Стайлз [3:23]  
_ им походе удобно

 _Стайлз [3:25]  
_ ОМГАГГААААОМГАААВ подушка появлсь изниоткуда! летающщие подшки!

 _Дерек [3:26]  
_ Идиот, это я их бросил

 _Стайлз [3:27]  
_ пчму ты ткой таинствный когд пьяный?

 _Дерек [3:27]  
_ Мне нравится смотреть как ты вертишь головой

 _Стайлз [3:28]  
_ Я пойду присодинюсь к куче подшек и людей ок?

 _Дерек [3:29]  
_ Нет иди спать в мою кровать

 _Дерек_ _[3:29]  
_ Стайлз

 _Дерек [3:30]  
_ Я здесь в углу

 _Дерек [3:31]  
_ Моя кровать удобнее

 _Дерек [3:33]  
_ Ты такой милый когда спишь

 _Дерек [3:34]  
_ Я не хочу тебя будить

 _Дерек [3:35]  
_ Стайлз проснись

 _Дерек [3:36]  
_ Проснись и проверь свой телефон

 _Дерек [3:38]  
_ И иди в мою кровать хорошо?

Дерек присоединился к стае на полу.

 

**…**

 

 _Стайлз [11:41]  
_ я уже упоминал, что спать в собачей куче-мале не очень удобно?

 _Дерек [11:42]  
_ Ты говоришь это в седьмой раз

 _Стайлз [11:42]  
_ ты считаешь?

 _Стайлз [11:43]  
_ серьёзно, думаю, я сломал себе позвоночник.

 _Стайлз [11:43]  
_ так что похмелье – это последнее, что мне нужно.

 _Дерек [11:43]  
_ Тебе стоило попробовать один из коктейлей Джексона

 _Стайлз [11:44]  
_ их цвет был совершенно неестественный! нет!

 _Стайлз [11:44]  
_ кстати, это совершенно нечестно, что у оборотней не бывает похмелья.

 _Дерек [11:45]  
_ Вообще-то эта часть мне очень даже нравится.

 _Стайлз [11:45]  
_ ещё бы

 _Стайлз [11:46]  
_ скажи моему отцу, чтобы он перестал надо мной смеяться!

 _Дерек [11:46]  
_ он не против, что ты пил вчера?

 _Стайлз [11:46]  
_ думаю, что он считает моё сегодняшнее похмелье

 _Стайлз [11:46]  
_ уже достаточным наказанием

 _Стайлз [11:47]  
_ к тому же это был мой др

 _Дерек [11:47]  
_ Принести тебе чего-нибудь?

 _Стайлз [11:47]  
_ мне нужен только сон. желательно в кровати, а не на полу

 _Стайлз [11:48]  
_ что, кстати, полностью моя вина, раз ты пытался затащить меня в свою кровать.

 _Дерек [11:49]  
_ Что?

 _Стайлз [11:49]  
_ почитай свои отправленные сообщения :Р

 _Стайлз [11:49]  
_ как оказалось, к тому времени я уже отрубился

 _Дерек [11:50]  
_ О, вау, прости

 _Стайлз [11:51]  
_ за что?

 _Дерек [11:51]  
_ За всё сразу

 _Стайлз [11:52]  
_ то есть ты извиняешься потому, что позвал меня в свою кровать?

 _Дерек [11:52]  
_ Мы были пьяны, это неправильно

 _Стайлз [11:52]  
_ oк, я всё понял

 _Стайлз [11:52]  
_ я пойду спать, избавлюсь хоть от этой головной боли.

 _Дерек [11:53]  
_ Мне зайти позже?

 _Стайлз [11:54]  
_ мне нужно собираться

 _Дерек [11:55]  
_ Ок

 

**День 45.**

* * *

_Стайлз [9:03]  
_ мы поехали на рыбалку

 _Дерек [9:05]  
_ Веселитесь

 _Стайлз [9:05]  
_ обязательно!

 _Стайлз [9:06]  
_ постарайся не скучать по мне слишком сильно.

 _Дерек [9:06]  
_ Не переживай за меня, мы будем тренироваться со стаей

 _Стайлз [9:07]  
_ и чтобы никаких игр, пока Стайлза нет

 _Дерек [9:07]  
_ В последнее время ты занимал всё моё свободное время

 _Стайлз [9:08]  
_ ты жалуешься?

 _Дерек [9:08]  
_ Совершенно нет, иди уже!

 _Стайлз [9:08]  
_ окей хх

 _Дерек [9:09]  
_ хх (часть моей души умирает каждый раз, когда я пишу это)

 _Стайлз [9:09]  
_ по крайней мере это доказывает, что у тебя есть душа!

 _Стайлз [9:09]  
_ oк, oк, отец уже начинает злиться, поговорим потом!


	21. Chapter 21

**День 45.**

* * *

_Стайлз [15:19]  
_ так воооооот, мой отец всё знает

_Стайлз [15:19]  
_ надеюсь, ты счастлив

_Дерек [15:20]  
_ Что такое? Он собирается меня убить?

_Стайлз [15:20]  
_ нет

_Дерек [15:20]  
_ Хорошо

_Стайлз [15:21]  
_ он воспринял это до странного нормально

_Дерек [15:21]  
_ Так как это всё произошло?

_Стайлз [15:21]  
_ ну, он увидел у меня подвеску

_Стайлз [15:22]  
_ что, кстати, я до сих пор нахожу странным

_Стайлз [15:22]  
_ я же мужчина!

_Дерек [15:22]  
_ Я же сказал, тебе не обязательно её носить

_Дерек [15:23]  
_ дурацкая была идея

_Стайлз [15:23]  
_ ой, да заткнись ты

_Стайлз [15:23]  
_ я тебе уже говорил: я её обожаю.

_Стайлз [15:24]  
_ она напоминает твои глаза до того, как ты стал альфой.

_Стайлз [15:25]  
_ я опять забыл, как этот камень называется

_Дерек [15:25]  
_ Лазурит

_Дерек [15:25]  
_ Так тебе больше нравилось, когда мои глаза были голубыми?

_Стайлз [_ _15_ _:26]  
_ все цвета хороши

_Стайлз [15:26]  
_ просто когда мы встретились, они были голубыми.

_Стайлз [15:26]  
_ …а я сентиментален. и ничего не говори!

_Дерек [15:27]  
_ Хорошо

_Дерек [15:27]  
_ Так что было дальше?

_Стайлз [15:27]  
_ хм?

_Стайлз [15:27]  
_ ах да, разговор с отцом 

_Стайлз [15:28]  
_ он спросил, откуда я её взял, я сказал, что ты подарил, и, может быть, покраснел при этом.

_Стайлз [15:28]  
_ и он посмотрел на меня своим шерифским взглядом

_Стайлз [15:28]_    
как будто он всё знает

_Стайлз [15:28]  
_ и из меня прямо полилось

_Стайлз [15:29]  
_ в общем, сегодня ты должен прийти к нам на ужин

_Дерек [15:29]  
_ Что? Нет. Я занят. Надо делать дела, убивать монстров

_Стайлз [15:29]  
_ да ладно тебе! я знаю, что о таком лучше предупреждать заранее, но чем быстрее это пройдёт, тем лучше, разве нет?

_Дерек [15:29]  
_ В последнее время происходит слишком много вещей, в которых у меня нет даже права голоса!

_Стайлз [15:29]  
_ так это «да»? спасибо! ты лучший

_Дерек [15:30]  
_ Во сколько?

_Стайлз [15:30]  
_ эмм, подходи к 5:30

_Дерек [15:30]  
_ Ок, пойду собираться

_Стайлз [15:30]  
_ oк, я тогда пойду скажу отцу, что ужин состоится!

_Стайлз [15:31]  
_ увидимся

_Дерек [15:31]  
_ Если он в меня выстрелит, я буду очень зол на тебя.

_Стайлз [15:31]  
_ замётано

 

**День 46.**  

* * *

_Стайлз [20:46]  
_ привет, Айзек

_Айзек_ _[20:48]  
_ Стайлз

_Стайлз [20:49]  
_ вы же с Дереком постоянно разговариваете?

_Айзек [20:49]  
_ Что-то вроде того

_Стайлз [20:50]  
_ вы ведь альфа-бета друзья (или что-то вроде)?

_Айзек [20:51]  
_ О чём вообще речь?

_Стайлз [20:51]  
_ он говорил что-нибудь обо мне?

_Айзек [20:52]  
_ Насчёт того, что у вас до сих пор не было секса?

_Стайлз [20:52]  
_ омг, так он говорил

_Айзек [20:53]  
_ Нет

_Стайлз [20:53]  
_ тогда откуда ты это знаешь?

_Айзек [20:53]  
_ Скотт

_Стайлз [20:54]  
_ будь ты проклят, Скотт Макколл!!!

_Стайлз [20:55]  
_ но раз ты всё равно в курсе… есть какие-нибудь идеи, что у нас не так?

_Стайлз [20:55]  
_ почему ничего не происходит

_Айзек [20:56]  
_ Нет, нет вообще-то

_Стайлз [20:56]  
_ никакого взгляда изнутри?

_Айзек [20:57]  
_ А нам обязательно об этом говорить?

_Стайлз [20:58]  
_ будь хорошей бетой и помоги своему альфе получить немного действия.

_Айзек_ _[20:59]  
_ Теперь я точно не горю желанием это обсуждать

_Стайлз [20:59]  
_ пожалуйста! как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы Эрика тебе не давала?!

_Айзек [21:59]  
_ Хорошо

_Айзек [21:00]  
_ слушай, это странно, да, но он пахнет желанием, когда ты рядом

_Айзек [21:00]  
_ Желанием и чем-то ещё, но я пока не особо хорошо контролирую свои чувства, так что я не могу понять, чем именно

_Стайлз [21:00]  
_ первый раз, когда мне действительно хочется знать больше о ваших оборотнических штуках.

_Айзек [21:01]  
_ Когда ты подходишь близко и эмм прижимаешься к нему, он немного нервничает

_Айзек [21:01]  
_ И это странно для всех остальных, потому что он альфа

_Айзек [_ _21_ _:01]  
_ Может, ты просто у него спросишь?

_Стайлз [21:02]  
_ …я бы предпочёл этого не делать

_Айзек [21:03]  
_ Тогда разбирайся с отсутствием действия

_Стайлз [21:03]  
_ аррргх!

Стайлз потёр виски. Это будет неловкий разговор. Он, скорее всего, возглавит хит-парад всех неловких разговоров – а у него их было предостаточно. Но ему необходимо спросить Дерека. Это уже сводит его с ума. У него есть парень. Невероятно сексуальный парень. У него, чёрт возьми, должны быть постельные марафоны! Ок, он должен взять яйца в кулак и спросить Дерека напрямик. Да. Такой вот план. Всё случится завтра.

 

**День 47.**

* * *

_Стайлз [18:17]  
_ почему мы ещё не целовались?

_Стайлз [18:17]  
_ по-настоящему?

_Дерек [18:19]  
_ Потому что я хочу

_Стайлз [18:19]  
_ что? в этом нет никакого смысла

_Стайлз [18:19]  
_ ты ведь понимаешь, что в этом нет никакого смысла, да?

_Стайлз [18:20]  
_ по шкале разумности от 1 до 100 это минус 20000

_Дерек [18:21]  
_ Потому что если я начну тебя целовать, я, возможно, не смогу остановиться.

_Стайлз [18:22]  
_ оу

_Стайлз [18:22]  
_ не имею ничего против

_Стайлз [18:23]  
_ смерть от поцелуев

_Дерек [18:24]  
_ Даже легчайшие прикосновения к тебе – слишком для меня.

_Дерек [18:24]  
_ Не уверен, что я смогу себя контролировать.

_Стайлз [18:25]  
_ контроль в любом случае переценивают

_Дерек [18:28]  
_ Не против заехать ко мне?

_Стайлз [18:28]  
_ нет! нет, нет, нет, ноль процентов протеста.

_Стайлз [_ _18_ _:29]  
_ уже выезжаю

**Author's Note:**

> Как заметно по датам, этот фик теперь скорее заброшен, нежели заморожен. В оригинале остались две главы (и эпилог) - чистое PWP, переводить которое у меня нет ни желания, ни таланта, к сожалению.  
> Если кто-то хочет помочь мне с закрытием этого гештальта, став соавтортом /со-переводчиком (разумеется, с занесением Вашего имени в шапку фика), оставьте комментарий здесь. \ (•◡•) / 
> 
> (6.04.2016)


End file.
